Tranches de vies (ou de villes)
by Veneziano58
Summary: Recueil de mini OS à propos de mes OCs de l'agglomération de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines et des sept communes qui la composent. Et parfois mes OCs de la région Bourgogne oh et puis quelques autres aussi... Bref un joli mélange. Projet commencé sur DA et continué ici.
1. Chapter 1

Alors qui est qui? 

Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines (Quentin)

Elancourt (Elisabeth/Babeth)

La Verrière (Véronica/Véro/Vévé)

Trappes (Thomas)

Magny-les-Hameaux (Marianne)

Guyancourt (Guy)

Montigny-le-Bretonneux (Mathieu)

Voisins-le-Bretonneux (Vincent)

**Villa Muralis**

Trappes releva le bord élimé de son vieux chapeau de paille quand il aperçu sa jeune sœur adoptive. Il lui sourit avec douceur, du haut de ses quatorze ans il avait décidé d'adopter La Verrière qui semblait en avoir dix. Il se redressa en essuyant la sueur sur son front, étalant de la terre et de la poussière sur son visage. La petite fille s'approcha, l'air angoissé, alors il planta sa bêche dans la terre sèche puis enlaça la jeune brune.

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas Vévé ?

\- Ils disent que tu ne vas pas nous protéger pour toujours Elancourt et moi.

\- C'est faux je serais toujours là. Les barbares anglais ne vous toucheront pas ni même les écorcheurs de Navarre, je le jure !

\- Mais, grand frère…

\- Non ! Je suis « villa muralis », ville fermée, forteresse protectrice. Il faudra me tuer pour vous atteindre. »

La Verrière sourit et se cala dans les bras du paysan, rassurée. Trappes continuerait de les cachés dans son château à chaque alerte, à l'abri. Malgré les menaces et les pillages, le jeune brun ne céda pas. A peine adulte et déjà particulièrement résistant, un mental de guerrier.

**Pour la patrie**

Thomas alluma sa cigarette, la dernière qu'il avait, avant de soupirer. Il est couvert de sang, de boue et de cendres de la tête aux pieds comme tout le monde. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, Trappes hurle et se plie en deux avant de tomber au sol. Les voies ferrées ont sautées la semaine dernière, là ce sont les maisons qui explosent et s'effondrent dans un fracas assourdissant. Les alliés bombardaient sa ville sans relâche, le bouffant de l'intérieur alors Thomas crie, hurle à s'en arracher les cordes vocales tant l'agonie est grande. Puis il a la nausée, des haut-le-cœur, il rend dans un spasme douloureux le peu de nourriture qu'il a avalé. Et du sang encore. Trop.

France l'avait prévenu par message codé : sa ville allait sauter. Sacrifice obligatoire pour stopper l'envahisseur, protéger le reste de la région. Il avait dit oui. Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Le trappiste essaya de se relever, tremblant de tous ses membres, la bile et le goût âcre du sang imprégnant sa bouche. La fièvre lui faisait voir des choses étranges, c'est un ange qui lui parlait tout en le relevant ? Ah, non. C'est juste Guyancourt dont les boucles blondes volaient encore sous le vent causé par la déflagration. Trappes ferma les yeux et se laissa aller dans les bras de son ami. Nous sommes en 44, bientôt ça sera fini. Il pourra quitter l'enfer dans lequel il s'est fourré mais en attendant, il survit à peine, crevant à petit feu. Pour la patrie.

**Famille**

Elancourt et Guyancourt sont de la même famille. Ils ont les mêmes cheveux blonds mais le bleu des yeux d'Elisabeth est plus foncé que celui de Guy qui tire sur le vert. Aussi loin qu'ils se souviennent ils n'ont jamais vécu ensemble, ils sont devenus homme et femme loin l'un de l'autre sans savoir pourquoi. Le destin peut-être. Guy aime appelé sa sœur « Babeth » au début elle n'aimait pas ce surnom puis finalement pense que c'est mignon. Le confort moderne leur permet de se voir souvent, autant de fois qu'ils en ont envie, ils ont tant de choses à rattraper, de choses à se dire. Ils aiment passer leurs nuit ensemble à faire la fête puis d'aller dormir blotti l'un contre l'autre, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Guyancourt a une famille reconstruite de son côté : Montigny-le-Bretonneux et son jumeau Voisins-le-Bretonneux, il a toujours vécu avec Mathieu et Vincent à proximité. De son côté Elancourt était restée près de Trappes, La Verrière et Magny-les-Hameaux. Finalement à eux sept ils font une grande famille recomposée : la communauté d'agglomération. Elisabeth et Guy s'adorent, l'autre est leur partie manquante, leurs entrevues leurs suffisent, le reste c'est su décor.

« Je t'aime Guy ~

\- Moi aussi soeurette. »

Et voilà bien l'essentiel après tout.

**Etre né pour…**

Quentin est né du projet « ville nouvelle de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines » signé par onze communes même si sept seulement sont restées. Né en 1970, mais en projet depuis 1960, le jeune représentant apprend à vivre avec des villes aussi vieilles que Mathusalem. Il reste essentiellement avec les filles, les garçons sont occupés à assurer l'intérim en attendant qu'il prenne ses fonctions. En fait c'est surtout Trappes et Montigny-le-Bretonneux qui s'en occupent. Quentin étudie l'histoire, la géographie, l'économie et tout ce qui lui sera utile pour son futur poste de chef-lieu. Pourtant quelque chose le tracasse et personne ne veut lui répondre. Sa question est cruciale de son point de vue : pourquoi suis-je né ? Nous sommes dans les années 90, les jeunes s'essayent au rap, les filles gloussent sur les boys band et l'eurodance secoue les boîtes de nuit. Le jeune quentinois préfère chanter de vieilles, poétiques et douces chansons françaises. Grand mais tout fin du haut de ses seize ans l'ado ressemble à une allumette dixit Guyancourt. Le jeune s'introduit dans les locaux du siège de l'agglo puis plaqué dans son coin il espionne ses aînés. Il reconnaît la voix sévère de Mathieu puis celle plus grave de Thomas.

« On ne peut pas lui dire maintenant, ça ne serait pas productif.

\- On s'en tape de ça ! Le gosse veut juste savoir la vérité, abruti !

\- Du calme la racaille. Lui dire quoi hein ? « Mon petit Quentin tu es né juste pour la politique de simplification de l'administration des communes afin que nous puissions avoir la vie plus facile mais c'est pas grave au final, que toi tu n'as ni population, ni identité locale parce que de toute façon, tu voulais la vérité. » C'est ça que tu veux lui dire ?

\- Bien sûr que non du con ! »

Le futur chef-lieu sentit son cœur se glacer, le teint livide il se faufila hors de sa cachette et rentra chez lui, ignorant les larmes qui dévalaient ses joues.

Quentin se réveilla en sursaut et regarda la paperasse étalée aux quatre vents sur son bureau. Voilà longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce désagréable moment, dix ans au bas mot. Avec un sourire le blond vénitien se saisit du cadre photo posé devant lui. Avec le temps il avait trouvé la réponse à sa question : il est né pour faire le bonheur des gens qu'il aime tout simplement.

**L'amour de sa vie**

Marianne entre avec précaution dans le lieu saint, depuis le temps elle la connaît par cœur son abbaye mais ne se lasse jamais de la redécouvrir. Fut un temps elle y vivait en tant que Sœur Marie Anne, c'était il a vraiment très longtemps. La rouquine regarde avec adoration et respect chaque vitrail et statue puis elle allume un cierge, fait le signe de croix suivit d'une courte prière. La représentante de Magny-les-Hameaux décida de flâner un peu dans les rues de l'ancien village tout en laissant ses pensées divaguées à leur guise. Avait-elle déjà aimé quelqu'un ? Oui. Avait-elle déjà été amoureuse ? Non. Marianne sait que son cher ami Thomas lui porte des sentiments particuliers mais tout deux savent que ça n'ira pas plus loin entre eux. Oh, elle aime le brun c'est sûr, beaucoup plus que n'importe qui mais pas comme une femme peut aimer un homme. Une autre présence hante son cœur depuis des siècles. La magnycoise sourit alors que son chemin croise celui du trappiste qui remarque son air ravi.

« A quoi tu penses ma jolie ?

\- A la personne que j'aime ~

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Dieu bien sûr ~ »

Cette réponse fait rire son ami bien qu'il sache pertinemment que c'est la vérité. Marianne garde envers et contre tous la conviction qu'elle est faite pour la vie religieuse. Les autres pensent faire une blague en l'appelant « la pucelle » s'ils savaient…Plus de mille ans au compteur de l'existence et son corps n'avait jamais connu le moindre amant ou maîtresse. La belle rousse n'a que deux véritables amours : Dieu et ses chers habitants. Elle est heureuse comme ça alors pourquoi changer ? Pour rien au monde !

##

Je met complet mais j'ajouterai sûrement d'autres mini OS sur mes chouchous 3

Un avis quelconque...?


	2. Chapter 2

Alors qui est qui?

Elancourt (Elisabeth/Babeth)

Trappes (Thomas)

Guyancourt (Guy)

Montigny-le-Bretonneux (Mathieu)

Voisins-le-Bretonneux (Vincent)

Paris (Henri)

Montlhéry

##

**Loyauté**

Guyancourt est hétéro, il se fiche de l'orientation des autres mais lui, il aime les femmes. Ses voisins et ses amis le savent. Paris et Versailles le savent. Mais ce que la capitale veut, la capitale prend. Le blond s'est mit au service de la ville royale, la noble versaillaise est ravie. Le parisien enrage. Guyancourt c'est **sa** commune. Son chevalier d'antan, son amour secret. Alors il le convoque un jour et le gentil gars répond sans se méfier. Guy gémit puis crie sous les attentions possessives de la capitale, ses bras forts le retiennent et l'empêchent de fuir, les mains d'Henri usent et abusent de sa mèche rebelle sans scrupules. Le blond n'aime pas les hommes pourtant il jouit alors que l'un d'eux le possède presque sans son consentement. La commune paysanne n'en veut pas à Paris, parce que dans son cœur, il appartient toujours à la capitale. Sa loyauté est forte au point qu'il arrive à pardonner à celui qui fut son violeur.

**Abandon**

Elisabeth était tombée amoureuse de Paul. On lui avait dit pourtant de s'éloigner de lui, c'est un coureur de jupons, un salopard comme on en fait plus mais la blonde voulait y croire de tout son cœur. Lorsque le représentant de Plaisir l'a trompé, elle lui a pardonné. La deuxième puis la troisième fois aussi. Blessée jusqu'au creux de son âme, Elancourt se résout au bout de plusieurs mois à le quitter. Le brun hausse les épaules, reprend ses affaires et lui rend sa clé. Il s'en fiche en fait, qu'elle le largue. Sans doute a-t-il une autre concubine qui l'attend quelque part. Babeth soupire puis se force à sortir, elle enchaîne les aventures d'un soir, passe des bras d'un amant à l'autre sans prendre la peine de retenir leur prénoms ou de se souvenir de leurs visages. Aucun corps n'est celui que son cœur meurtrit réclame. Elisabeth ignore les « putains » et « salopes » chuchotés sur son passage, plus rien ne l'atteint, pas même la bonté de son frère. Elle a abandonné sa vie dans un coin et quand un jour Paul se pointe à sa porte, Elancourt abandonne sa dernière parcelle de fierté. Elle l'accueille en sachant que tout va recommencer. Encore.

**Liberté**

Thomas danse, chante, crie et s'en tape complètement. Il se frotte à un corps puis à un autre. Il boit, il fume, c'est mauvais mais il s'en fiche. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, enfin. Enfin ! Le trappiste se mêle à la foule enfiévrée, c'est la folie. Une folie douce qui enchante tout ceux qu'elle touche. Plus besoin de souffrir, plus besoin d'être fort, plus besoin de se rebeller et de hurler. La liberté à un goût de fête et d'insouciance retrouvée en cette soirée de week-end parmi les jeunes de la cité.

**Virtuel**

Voisins-le-Bretonneux, ou Vincent pour faire plus court, est un fana de l'informatique et des hautes technologies. Donnez lui un ordinateur, une tablette ou un smart phone et il peut tout faire, tout trouver sur le net. Il est le roi de la Toile et adore ça. Les quinze immeubles remplis de bureaux high-tech et les 24 000 emplois qu'ils offrent sont sa fierté. Mais Vincent est seul face à ses écrans, entouré de ses circuits imprimés et autres trucs bidouillés, le brun aux longs cheveux est complètement isolé. Il a beaucoup d'amis sur les réseaux sociaux, qu'il maîtrise tous avec brio, sur les plateformes de jeux vidéo également. Des amis virtuels, qu'il ne verra sans doute jamais. Voisins vit dans un monde numérique composé de 0 et 1, le seul langage que comprenne réellement un ordinateur. Il y passe des heures, des jours à chercher, à pirater, à améliorer le système. Sa vie se résume au virtuel avec l'espoir qu'un jour, ses efforts atteignent la vie réelle.

**Mon meilleur ennemi**

Mathieu et Thomas se détestent, ils sont rivaux après tout. Mais pour une obscure raison, chacun défend toujours l'autre si un « intrus » l'attaque. C'est une bizarrerie à laquelle les communes du coin se sont habituées. Leur secret est bien caché, le secret qui les implique tout deux. Par désespoir, par solitude, ils avaient couchés ensemble. Plusieurs fois, échangeant les rôles selon le désir ou la force de l'autre. Ils ne s'aiment pas. C'est un désir brusque, fugace. Ils se coincent dans une chambre, un bureau ou la salle des photocopieuses. Après une dispute souvent, toujours en fait. Parce que l'autre brun est leur point d'ancrage dans la marée déferlante qu'est leur vie mouvementée. Mais quand Trappes ou Montigny est casé avec quelqu'un alors l'autre le laisse tranquille sans sourciller. C'est juste une histoire de cul, un besoin, une pulsion qu'ils assouvissent ensemble. Parce qu'ils ne s'aiment pas, ils peuvent être violents, brutaux, brisés aussi parfois. Parce qu'ils se connaissent par cœur, parce qu'ils sont meilleurs ennemis.

**Freine, tire sur les rênes**

Montlhéry, il vit à 220 km/h comme les voitures qui roulent sur ses circuits de course. Il brûle la vie par les deux bouts, s'échine au boulot mais de toute façon tout le monde s'en fiche. Personne ne vient le voir à moins que ça soit pour le taf ou le tourisme. Le brun aux yeux cernés ne proteste pas, après tout c'est lui qui a instauré une distance infranchissable entre lui et les autres. Qu'il crève d'épuisement n'empêchera personne de dormir. Du moins le croit-il. Un jour un grand blond débarque dans son foutoir, pardon, son bureau en lui disant de se reposer. C'est quoi son nom à lui déjà… ? Guyancourt, lui répond aimablement le grand dadais avec un sourire à faire fondre la banquise polaire. Montlhéry fume sa clope en fronçant les sourcils, sa migraine lui vrille le cerveau, il n'a pas dormit depuis deux jours. Ou trois. Peut importe. Guy est trop lumineux, trop vivant et trop joyeux pour lui mais le blond insiste.

« Freine bon sang! Et va te coucher. Tu veux une tisane ?

\- Je bois que du café et j'ai pas sommeil.

\- Tu dois te reposer, va te coucher à la fin ! »

Le brun soupire puis cède sous les remarques insistantes de ce lointain voisin débarqué de nulle part. Quand le montlhérien se réveille quelques heures après, le joyeux luron est toujours là. Il lui a fait à manger, a dit qu'il lui avait posé deux jours de congé à son bureau. Sans lui demander son avis. Le brun se gratte la nuque puis esquisse un sourire. Et enfin, il prend le temps de se poser.

##

Et voilà pour cette deuxième série ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia n'est toujours pas à moi mais tous ces p'tits gens sont de mon invention

Guyancourt, Elancourt, Buc, Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines, Voisins-le-Bretonneux, Trappes, La Verrière et pour finir Magny-les-Hameaux sont à l'honneur aujourd'hui!

###

Se relever

Guyancourt était affalé sur le lit de camp, serrant les draps sales et rêches entre ses dents pour ne pas crier ni même gémir. La lame avait sévèrement entamé son dos, sectionnant presque sa colonne vertébrale. Mais il n'en mourrait pas. Il en faudrait plus que ça. N'empêche ça fait mal et il est paralysé. Ca arrange bien les allemands, de cette façon les guyancourtois ne se rebellent plus, pas alors que la vie de leur représentant ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Pourtant un jour, le blond ne sait pas exactement quand, les envahisseurs se font la malle et se réfugient dans les hangars. On entend dehors « Libération ! Libération ! » sans plus réfléchir, Guy s'appuie sur ses bras, il vacille mais se relève. Il tient debout par miracle mais il n'y pense pas, il marche puis il court pour transmettre la nouvelle. Il ne sait pas comment il fait pour arriver jusqu'à Trappes, la dernière déflagration le fait tomber juste à côté du brun, le guyancourtois lui parle mais le trappiste ne répond pas. Et finalement les deux s'effondrent, à bout de forces…

Elancourt, la sœur de Guyancourt, s'inquiète énormément au sujet de celui-ci. Oui il a reprit connaissance mais son regard vert d'eau est vide, complètement. Il reste simplement assit sur son fauteuil roulant mais ne cherche pas à se lever ni à parler. Rien. La belle emmène régulièrement le blond dehors, espérant que prendre l'air le fasse réagir mais ça ne fonctionne jamais, son frère semble s'être perdu dans un monde qui n'a rien à voir avec la réalité. « Papa ! » Elancourt chercha la provenance de la voix et aperçu son neveu, retenu par sa mère adoptive. « Papa ! Papa je suis là ! » Guy cligna des yeux lentement puis chercha lui aussi d'où venait la voix comme si c'était seulement à ce moment là que son corps, son esprit reprenaient réellement vie. Il chuchota doucement un « Lucas » avant de répéter plus fort le prénom de son fils et celui-ci lui répondit, l'incitant à revenir et à rester avec eux. Guyancourt s'appuya alors sur ses bras, tellement fort d'ailleurs qu'il en trembla mais n'en tint pas compte. Il se mit debout, vacillant et tremblant de tous ses membres, ignorant la douleur qui lui vrillait les jambes et le dos, il tenait. Après s'être un minimum stabilisé, le blond fit un pas puis un autre, avançant lentement sous les yeux ébahis de sa sœur et les suppliques de son fils. Quand il fut assez près du petit brun, le guyancourtois se laissa tomber à genoux avant de serrer le gamin dans ses bras.

Ce n'est qu'à partir de là que Guy commença sa rééducation, il marcha avec deux béquilles, puis une. Gardant par la suite une canne mais ne s'en formalisait pas, il était juste heureux que son loupiot soit revenu vivre avec lui. Il avait appris à se relever et à marcher pour un enfant. Le sien.

Calories

Quentin est un grand amateur de sucreries, ça n'est un secret pour personne. On le trouve presque toujours en train de grignoter un biscuit ou un bonbon. Tout le temps. Et puis un jour pour l'embêter Vincent le pinça gentiment en prenant un air effaré :

« Oh mon Dieu ! Mais t'a pris du gras mon p'tit Quentin ?

\- Quoi ? Pour de vrai… ?

\- Mais oui, regarde. On peut te pincer.

\- M-Mais je n'ai pas trop mangé pourtant…

\- Oh ne t'en fais pas, c'est mignon aussi les poignées d'amour. »

Le quentinois affichait un air malheureux qui fit presque flancher le vicinois. Presque. Le représentant de Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines eut la tête ailleurs toute la journée et refusa obstinément toutes formes de nourritures ce qui étonna et inquiéta les autres membres de l'agglomération. Qu'est-ce qui arrivait à leur patron ? Trappes fut désigné pour trouver le fin mot de l'histoire, ce qu'il finit par accepter bon gré mal gré. Bref, le brun chercha le blond vénitien un moment avant de finalement le trouver planqué dans la salle des photocopieuses.

« Oï Quentin, c'est quoi ton problème ?

\- J'ai trop mangé, je suis devenu gras c'est horrible !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore ? Je te vois à poils quasiment tous les jours et j'ai rien remarqué.

\- Mais Vincent a dit que j'avais des poignées d'amour… »

Le trappiste ne tenta pas de cacher le rictus amusé qui prit place sur son visage alors qu'il s'approchait de l'autre. D'un geste sûr, il passa ses mains sous la chemise du plus jeune qui sursauta, et le palpa un moment avant de le regarder droit dans les yeux et de lui dire « Il s'est foutu de ta gueule le vicinois, t'es aussi plat qu'hier et les jours d'avant. » Dès que l'information fut enregistrée, le quentinois se dégagea de la prise de son copain avant de s'élancer dans les couloirs en criant un «VINCENNNNNNT ! » retentissant. Voisins-le-Bretonneux lâcha alors un petit « Oups » et détala sans demander son reste sous le regard ahuri du reste des communes.

Avantages de filles

La Verrière, Elancourt et Magny-les-Hameaux s'étaient réunies pour discuter « affaires ». Elles sont les seules filles de l'agglo après tout et méritent un peu plus d'attention. Non, elles ne font pas que du shopping à longueur de temps. Juste une fois pas semaine. Mais là n'est pas le problème n'est-ce pas ?

Véronica, la petite brune, adore son frère Thomas. Il est le mauvais garçon du coin et on lui fiche une paix royale grâce à cette réputation. Personne ne va aller embêter la petite sœur d'un gars pareil. Et puis son apparente fragilité fait que tout le monde a tendance à se plier en quatre pour lui faire plaisir.

Elisabeth, la sexy girl du coin, a aussi un illustre grand frère en la personne de Guyancourt. Le blond est en effet le plus vieux d'entre eux, ce qui lui confère une certaine autorité malgré son côté farfelu. Et puis la jolie blonde parce est gentille, protectrice et de ce fait on l'aime facilement. La seule chose de potentiellement agaçante à son sujet c'est sa manie d'être en retard.

Marianne par contre n'a ni frère ni sœur. Mais elle a Dieu et quand on a Dieu de notre coté, rien n'est impossible. Et puis elle a su conserver une naïveté et une candeur extraordinaire qui lui confère un coté adorable qu'on a envie de protéger.

Bref, à elles trois, elles savent parfaitement gérer leur monde et les quatre garçons ont tendance à faire ce qu'elles demandent sans même s'en apercevoir, croyant que l'idée venait d'eux-mêmes. Ou comment mettre en pratique les avantages d'être une fille quand on vit dans un monde de mecs.

###

Et je vous poste la partie 4 dans la foulée x)


	4. Chapter 4

Même chose que d'habitude, Hetalia n'est pas à moi et blabla

Au menu du jour:  
Jouy-en-Josas et Buc  
Trappes et Magny-les-Hameaux  
Dijon, Nevers et Autun  
Trappes et Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines

###

**Premier baiser**

Jouy-en-Josas était un garçon plutôt sympathique, souriant, joyeux et facile à vivre. Quoiqu'il en soit on lui fichait la paix généralement. Il était couturier, peintre à temps partiel et gérant de sa commune le reste du temps. Son frère Loges-en-Josas lui tenait compagnie parfois. Bref. Johan était un adulte accompli et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé que son premier baiser, qu'il avait réussi à conserver jusque là, lui aurait été volé par un enfant. C'était en effet son jeune voisin Buc qui l'avait embrassé par surprise. Johan avait rougit alors que Lucas avait rit, visiblement content de son effet. Le jeune ne riait pas souvent ouvertement, Jouy en avait été à la fois surpris et heureux. Le petit brun lui avait expliqué par la suite son geste par une phrase très simple « Tu es tout à fait mon genre. » Le jovacien avait rit à son tour puis avait conclu qu'ils en resteraient là, ce qui convenait à son voisin. Après tout, il avait juste saisi sa chance d'embrasser Johan sans autres motifs. Un premier baiser spontané.

**Miroir**

Magny-les-Hameaux, ou simplement Marianne, était assise sur l'un des petits pontons de bois qui bordaient son étang. Artificiel, comme tant d'autres choses. Elle savait que son ami, et voisin, se trouvait derrière elle mais ne lui porta pas attention, pas tout de suite. La belle rousse se pencha vers l'eau verdâtre et y plongea la main, regardant le liquide s'écouler entre ses doigts. Elle s'adressa alors à l'autre représentant, sa voix qui était d'habitude cristalline et douce s'était faite basse et triste.

« Comment fais-tu pour te regarder dans un miroir Trappes ?

\- J'évite de me regarder dans les yeux trop longtemps.

\- Ah, je comprends. Pour ma part je préfère ne pas me regarder du tout… »

Le trappiste n'ajouta rien, attendant simplement que la magnycoise puisse digérer les derniers événements passés. Cambriolage, agression, meurtre… C'était devenu leur lot quasi-quotidien, il ignorait s'il était plus solide ou si elle était plus humaine.

« Et si je rejoignais les corps qui gisent au fond de ce lac ?

\- Marianne… Ca ne changerait rien et tu le sais.

\- Ouais. Même au fond de ce lac avec les cadavres je ne pourrais pas mourir…Et ils n'arrêteront pas leurs conneries pour autant.

\- En effet…

\- Quand sommes-nous devenus comme ça ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas resté un paisible ouvrier et moi une simple religieuse ? Pourquoi l'escalade de la violence ne fait que monter à une vitesse vertigineuse ? »

Thomas ne répondit pas. Parce que lui aussi se posait la question et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre réponse à donner à la jolie rouquine. Ils n'étaient après tout, que les miroirs reflétant les actes de leurs habitants. Un reflet ne peut rien changer à moins que la glace ne se brise…

**Transfert**

« Je veux qu'elle me rende mes Alphajets tout de suite !

\- Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible Dijon…

\- Ils sont à moi ! »

Autun et Nevers soupirèrent de concert devant ce comportement de gamin contrarié qu'affichait le dijonnais.

« C'est une voleuse d'avions ! J'exige qu'elle me les ramène !

\- Cazaux n'a rien volé, ta base est transférée en Gironde… »

Le neversois jeta un regard furieux à son collègue qui se mordilla la lèvre en s'apercevant de sa bourde. Quoiqu'il en soit, chez Dijon il n'y a pas que la moutarde qui est forte. Ses décibels le sont aussi. Les deux autres villes décidèrent d'un commun accord de chercher à orienter les humeurs de la capitale bourguignonne sur un autre sujet.

« Mais tu as toujours le tram, c'est bien ça. J'aimerais bien en avoir un.

\- T'es trop petit Nevers.

\- La ferme Autun c'est pas à toi que je cause. »

L'autunois soupira alors que Dijon semblait se creuser les méninges avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui, le tram c'était une bonne idée. Les gens en sont contents en plus ~ »

Nevers hocha la tête et esquissa un petit sourire qui s'effaça presque immédiatement alors que la ville de Saône-et-Loire reprenait la parole.

« Tu pourrais causer de ça avec les voisins du sud.

\- Plutôt crever.

\- Hein ? Tu as des soucis avec la région Rhône-Alpes aussi… ? »

Là, autant le neversois que l'autunois étaient scotchés. Certes Dijon avait un caractère assez pénible mais delà à se bouffer le nez avec une région entière…

« C'est Lyon que je peux pas saquer !

\- Et pourquoi pas… ?

\- Elle me pique mes administrations !

\- …

\- Je veux qu'on me rende mes avions et mes administratiiioooonnns ! »

Et là, les deux autres abandonnèrent la partie. C'était peine perdue, autant laisser le dijonnais se défouler en gueulant un bon coup.

**Moments volés**

Quentin avait beau aimé son amant de tout son cœur et de toutes les fibres de son corps ça n'empêchait pas qu'il pouvait trouver celui-ci particulièrement exaspérant. Bon, d'accord, ils s'exaspéraient l'un l'autre mais là n'était pas le sujet. Il avait besoin d'attention bon dieu ! Pourquoi ce fichu trappiste ne lui accordait-il jamais rien de plus que quelques regards et mots à double sens ? Double tranchant plutôt au vu de l'énergumène. Le quentinois en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose sur sa cuisse, quelque chose de chaud et qui cherchait manifestement à attirer son attention. Sa curiosité naturelle le poussa à jeter un coup d'œil sous la table de réunion et s'aperçut que la « chose » était en fait la main dudit trappiste. Le chef-lieu releva les yeux et croisa le regard de l'autre, qui l'interrogea silencieusement pour savoir s'il allait bien. Il fit signe que oui et le brun se détourna de lui.

Chaque matin, le représentant de Saint-Quentin trouvait un chocolat chaud sur son bureau sans en connaître la provenance, parfois des petits gâteaux à la fin de la journée quand celle-ci était longue. Souvent il sentait une main frôler la sienne, de temps en temps c'était un effleurement sur son bras ou son dos. Mais le grand blond vénitien se demandait souvent si c'était réel ou juste une impression. Et puis un jour, soir plutôt, il se décida à parler avec Trappes.

« Tu ne m'accordes aucun intérêts ça me saoule tu sais !

\- Moi, je ne te porte pas attention ?

\- Oui, toi ! Tu t'en fiches de moi en dehors de nos appartements.

\- Ouvres les yeux et réfléchis trois secondes. Tu verras que je t'accorde bien plus que tu ne le crois. »

Et le brun le planta là. Quentin se rendit compte que sa « bonne fée » n'était autre que son amant qui lui volait quelques caresses à longueur de journées. Après un sourire et un rire amusé, il suivit son amant et le prit par la main. Babillant joyeusement tandis que le brun l'écoutait distraitement, une esquisse de sourire aux lèvres.

###

J'ai réussi à caser des gens de ma région *O* (Bourgogne yeah!)

Avec des petits faits d'actualité. Eh oui, nous avons perdu nos Alphajets... Je ne les verrais plus passer au dessus de mon immeuble ah lala...

Et j'ai rien contre Lyon hein XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Hetalia appartient à son créateur mais tout ce petit monde mis en scène est à moi ^^**

Alors petit rappel des noms

Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines - Quentin

Trappes - Thomas

Guyancourt - Guy

Magny-les-Hameaux - Marianne

Voisins-le-Bretonneux - Vincent

Montigny-le-Bretonneux - Mathieu

* * *

Pluralité

Thomas allait interpeller son amant pour lui poser une question à propos de leur soit-disant «vie commune» lorsque la conversation que celui-ci avait au téléphone le prit au dépourvu et attisa sa curiosité.

«Si on fait comme ça je vais me retrouver en sandwich entre vous deux... Eh bien la place du milieu est la meilleure paraît-il mais je sais pas si j'aimerais être coincé entre toi et Versailles...Oh non vous êtes belles, là n'est pas le problème.»

Le brun tiqua un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait le quentinois? Il s'appuya contre le mur, bien décidé à avoir le fin mot de cette discussion bien étrange. Et tant pis si écouter aux portes était mal poli. La politesse était depuis longtemps le cadet de ses soucis de toute façon.

«Tu dis que ça serait bon pour moi mais tu as déjà expérimenter ce genre de choses à plusieurs? C'est déjà difficile de s'accorder à deux alors à trois... Oui, c'est une occasion exceptionnelle et je pourrais expérimenter des choses nouvelles en profitant de vos expériences mais je sais pas... C'est totalement inédit pour moi... Non, j'ai confiance en toi Massy mais avec Versailles, Paris et Saclay ça fait un peu beaucoup en une fois, non?»

Le blond vénitien eu un petit rire en entendant la réponse de son interlocutrice alors que ses joues rosissaient. Le trappiste grinça des dents, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Qu'est-ce que cette histoire d'expérience à plusieurs? Pourquoi Quentin serait coincé entre Massy et Versailles, deux superbes femmes? Non vraiment, cette idée ne lui plaisait absolument pas. Et le fait que le parigot et Saclay allait se rajouter à ce... cette...enfin ce truc lui hérissait le poil. Sans plus réfléchir, le fougueux brun se dirigea vers Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines et lui prit le combiné des mains, le faisant sursauter au passage.

«Thomas...?»

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Trappes répondit directement à Massy qui cherchait à obtenir une réaction du blond vénitien, sans succès évidemment. Le brun lui répliqua vertement donc que Quentin n'était pas intéressé et qu'elle pouvait garder ses idées étranges et dépravées pour elle avant de lui raccrocher au nez sous le regard bleu médusé de son compagnon. Il y eu un long moment de silence puis le chef d'agglo laissa filtrer un rire discret qui se transforma progressivement en véritable fou rire au point qu'il était plié en deux, se tenant les côtes tant il riait, les larmes au bord des yeux.

«M-Mais à quoi tu pensais? Oh lala bon Dieu, j'arrive pas à m'en remettre...

\- Elle te faisait des propositions indécentes! C'était une putain d'orgie!

\- ...Quoi..? Pfff hahahaha! P-Pas du tout!

\- Non?

\- Ce-C'était une p-proposition d'intercommunalité entre CASQY, VGP, CAPS et Europ'Essone!»

Trappes resta muet, digérant l'énorme boulette qu'il venait de commettre alors que l'autre se bidonnait de tout cœur sur le canapé, alors celle-là, il allait pouvoir s'en servir longtemps pour emmerder son très cher amant!

* * *

La musique adoucit les mœurs. Ou pas.

«C'est à mon concert que viendront les gens!

\- Alors là tu rêves ma p'tite, ça sera au mien!»

Vincent regardait avec amusement le guyancourtois et la manycoise se disputer à propos des loisirs de la semaine. Ou plus précisément les concerts prévus.

«Moi c'est du rock! Du vrai rock comme au temps des Gunsn' Roses! Et le groupe américain qui vient faire sa première en France va chez _moi_, et toc!

\- Ecoutez la donc la religieuse qui se prend pour une punk! Je te dis qu'il y aura plus de monde à La Batterie qu'à L'Estaminet!

\- Ah ouais? Et pour écouter quoi au juste? Des joueurs d'accordéons pour le thé dansant, hein mon p'tit vieux ~

\- Les Fatals Picards! Et mes thés dansants ils t'emmerdent!»

Le brun sirota sa limonade tout en écoutant ses amis se bouffer le nez. C'était marrant de voir les deux membres les plus calmes de l'agglomération saint-quentinoise se disputer pour des futilités. D'ailleurs le vicinois notait précisément chaque argument, histoire de pouvoir asticoter le blond et la rousse un peu plus tard. Ca pouvait toujours servir ~

«Et ils font du rock aussi je te signale!

\- Avec des blagues à la con? Pff ça marchera pas aussi bien que mon concert.

\- L'humour c'est bien, ça évite de raconter de véritables conneries. Et au moins c'est français!

\- C'est même pas de la région!

\- Mais c'est français!»

Voisins-le-Bretonneux s'éclaircit la voix, s'attirant les regards courroucés des deux adversaires du jour.

«Vous savez quoi, j'ai la réponse à votre litige ~»

Tout deux devinrent suspicieux mais gardèrent le silence, laissant l'autre finir sa phrase. Juste au cas où pour une fois, il aurait vraiment une solution intéressante.

«Les gens n'iront pas à L'Estaminet ni à La Batterie ~

\- Où ça alors?

\- Au Scarabée bien sûr!»

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que les deux autres ne percutent et ne quittent la pièce à la recherche de la propriétaire dudit lieu. Vincent eu un petit sourire amusé et fini sa limonade. Pauvre petite La Verrière qui allait se retrouver coincée entre deux chiens enragés~ Ah qu'il était drôle d'être sadique de temps en temps mais bon faut pas lui en vouloir, il s'ennuyait tellement parfois.

* * *

Halloween

Guy était d'excellente humeur. Vraiment excellente. N'importe qui aurait pu lui dire n'importe quoi qu'il lui aurait sourit en réponse. Ce qui le mettait dans cette état de joie quasi euphorique? Halloween. Ou plus précisément le stage de magie organisé chez lui dans sa bibliothèque. Qu'il était bon de montrer librement qui il était, même si c'était qu'une fois par an, et de voir les yeux émerveillés des enfants ~

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à quels amis magiques il pourrait demander de l'aide pour animer son spectacle, il fut percuter par un groupe de gamins qui lui demandèrent avec une excitation certaine quelles étaient toutes les activités prévues pour eux par leur représentant. Attendri par leur bouille d'anges, le blond prit le temps de leur répondre plutôt que de simplement leur dire d'aller chercher un fascicule.

«D'abord il y aura le stage de magie à la bibliothèque puis les ateliers au musée. Ensuite, la nuit il y aura «Halloween dans les arbres», de l'accrobranche nocturne et le lendemain vous pourrez aller fabriquer des lanternes terrifiantes avec des citrouilles et manger la soupe version potion magique à la ferme pédagogique ~»

L'admiration et la joie qui émanaient du groupe d'enfants lui fit chaud au cœur, voilà pourquoi il aimait son job se dit-il, rendre les gens et surtout les jeunes heureux. Heureux de vivre sous sa protection et pouvoir profiter pleinement de leur enfance.

«Faite passer le mot à tous vos amis et dite leur que je vais m'occuper personnellement du spectacle de magie ~

\- Woah trop bien!

\- Merci M'sieur Guy!»

Guyancourt leur sourit et leur fit de petits signes de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient disparu de son champ de vision. Puis il reprit son chemin, les mains dans les poches et la tête dans les nuages.

«Joyeuse fête des Morts, j'espère que tu es contente de moi Mama ~» chuchota le blond avant d'à nouveau être abordé par d'autres de ses habitants. Alors le guyancourtois continua à se plier volontiers au jeu des questions-réponses, simplement content de se sentir utile et apprécié.

* * *

Malentendu

Vincent avait décidé d'aller voir son frère jumeau adoré pour l'embêter un peu. Le vicinois restait habituellement cloîtré chez lui avec ses ordinateurs, tablettes, téléphones, consoles de jeu et Dieu seul savait quoi d'autres mais quand il sortait, c'était forcément pour aller titiller quelqu'un. Ou pour le travail mais les réunions lui servaient à taquiner ses camarades donc ça revenait au même. Bref, il était en vadrouille chez Montigny-le-Bretonneux son cher frangin. Le brun était entré dans la demeure de l'ignymontain sans se préoccuper de la bienséance qui voudrait qu'il fasse savoir qu'il était là. Où serait la surprise sinon? Voisins-le-Bretonneux parti donc à la recherche du deuxième brun et sourit lorsqu'il entendit sa voix. Et puis une autre plus grave. Tiens, il avait de la compagnie?

«Puisque je te dis que la queue se tient comme ça.

\- Depuis quand tu es expert?

\- J'en tiens depuis des années. La queue se manipule ainsi, ça permet de viser les trous correctement.

\- Hm.

\- Regarde, démonstration.»

Vincent n'entendit plus rien d'autre qu'un petit clac suivit d'un clang avant que la voix de Mathieu ne se fasse entendre à nouveau.

«Les deux boules d'un coup. Ce genre de coup de queue n'est certainement pas connu d'un rustre comme toi.

\- Je t'emmerde le lunetteux, je te met un coup de queue de façon pro quand tu veux.

\- Pourquoi pas maintenant?

\- Je relève le défi.»

Le vicinois avait pâlit. C'était la voix de Trappes n'est-ce pas? Qu'allait-il faire à son cher frère? Il sursauta lorsque la voix de son jumeau se fit entendre à nouveau.

«Attends! Il faut déjà mettre un peu de ça sur le bout sinon ça va déraper.

\- Dépêche-toi avec ton truc.

\- Tch. Rustre et pas foutu d'attendre cinq secondes de préparation. Un bon coup de queue se fait dans les règles.

\- J'vais te les rentrer d'un coup moi, tes deux boules!»

L'ignymontain allait vertement répliquer mais fut brutalement coupé par un bruit de chute venant du couloir. Inquiet, il parti vérifier ce que c'était et regarda avec étonnement Voisins qui avait semble-t-il tourné de l'œil. Le trappiste qui l'avait rejoint s'abaissa pour secouer le vicinois qui ne se réveilla pas, se contentant de marmonner des choses incohérentes.

«Ba, on le laisse là et on fini ce qu'on a commencé.

\- Je ne vais pas laisser mon frère étalé par terre!

\- Oh aller, il va pas tomber plus bas ton frangin et j'ai un défi à relever histoire de t'emboucher un coin!

\- Alors là, tu peux toujours rêver.»

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils partirent finir leur partie de billard, laissant Vincent tel quel. Certainement que cette histoire allait lui passer l'envie de débarquer n'importe quand chez son jumeau. Au moins pour un temps.

* * *

1- Thomas est trèèèès possessif. Mais l'intercommunalité n'aura pas lieu finalement, SQY a refusé l'offre.  
2- Vincent est une commère et un sadique. Eh ouais.  
3- Halloween est la période parfaite pour Guy, il peut faire mumuse avec ses fées &amp; co sans avoir l'air d'un fou à lié. Et puis il adore les gosses ;3  
4- Ah lala, le coup du billard est célèbre mais fallait que je le case quelque part XD Et puis comme ça, Vincent est puni de sa curiosité ~

Et pour les fans des Fatals Picards et des thés dansants façon bal musette sachez que je vous ne déteste pas!

Désolée si je ne suis pas très active à l'écriture mais la fac de droit, ça bouffe du temps et de l'énergie '


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia blabla pas à moi blabla...  
Cette série de mini OS sont centrés sur Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines même si on voit les autres ^^

* * *

**Signé la Génération Synthétique**

Quentin souriait tout en serrant contre lui le label d'argent qu'il venait tout juste de se voir décerner. Son KioSQ avait remporté un succès au delà de ses expectations et ce prix venait tout juste de confirmer cette réussite.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à sourire comme ça lui?  
\- Tss, il a gagné un prix.  
\- Ah. C'est qui au fait?  
\- Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines.  
\- Ca me dit rien comme ville...  
\- Normal, ça n'en est pas une.»

Le quentinois se figea, ses doigts se resserrant instinctivement sur la récompense qui faisait son bonheur quelques instants plus tôt. Sans doutes les deux autres représentants n'avaient pas vu qu'il était toujours là, dissimulé par l'angle du couloir.

«Ba c'est quoi alors?  
\- Une intercommunalité ou intercommunauté, je sais même pas comment ça s'appelle c'te merde.  
\- Ouais une commu' d'agglo quoi. Je te jure, pourquoi ils nous ont fait chier pour les créer?  
\- Soit disant pour nous aider mais bon tu sais, l'économie et la politique se soucient peu de notre avis.  
\- La génération synthétique... Ils nous piquent tout, nos jobs, nos terres et même nos prix tiens!  
\- Ouais t'as raison. Mais si ils disparaissaient, personne ne verra la différence de toute façon. Nous au moins on est importants.»

Quentin se mordit la lèvre, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas se mettre à pleurer ou à crier. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ça ne serait pas bon pour lui. Il devait garder la tête haute, il devait avoir une image impeccable, il devait... Il devait... Le blond vénitien sursauta quand une main se posa sur ses yeux mais se calma dès qu'il reconnu la voix grave qui chuchota à son oreille.

«Laisse parler ces connards Quentin, nous au moins, on sait ce que tu vaux. Félicitations pour ton prix, tu as fait du bon travail.»

Le plus jeune sentit son cœur se serrer davantage, était-il si pathétique pour que Trappes ressente le besoin de le rassurer ainsi à la vue de tous dans un foutu couloir? Ledit trappiste serra le poing en sentant les larmes de l'autre mouiller sa deuxième paume. D'un geste vif, il se dégagea pour aller droit sur les fauteurs de troubles, laissant un quentinois pâle et inquiet. Il entendit vaguement Thomas se disputer violement avec ceux qui l'avaient dénigré mais le chef d'agglomération ne se sentait pas le courage d'y aller et d'y mettre un terme ou au moins pour tenter de calmer les choses.

Quand le brun revint, le couloir était désert... Où était passé le gamin? Après l'avoir cherché tout l'après-midi et essayé de joindre le blond vénitien un nombre incalculable de fois, il soupira puis se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Quand Thomas trouva Saint-Quentin endormi dans son lit, serrant l'oreiller du trappiste contre lui, il n'eu pas le courage de le virer. L'aîné s'assit à coté de l'autre puis alluma une cigarette, veillant silencieusement sur le sommeil de son invité surprise. Il ne sursauta pas quand une main s'agrippa soudainement à la ceinture de son jean au milieu de la nuit, la voix du quentinois se faisant entendre peu après en un chuchotis hésitant.

«Je ne vaux vraiment rien pas vrai...?  
\- Raconte pas de conneries.  
\- Mais ils ont raison, avoir un code postal ne fait pas de moi une vraie ville... J'empiète sur ton territoire et celui de Montigny-le-Bretonneux, je n'ai pas... Je n'ai rien...  
\- Tu es toi, c'est suffisant.  
\- Ca ne l'est pas!  
\- Pourtant ça devrait l'être. Tu es là, que ça leur plaise ou non, que ça _te_ plaise ou non. Tu es là, les autres aussi. Vous êtes cinq a avoir été créé à la même période, essayez de vous soutenir entre vous ou quelque chose comme ça.  
\- Pourquoi faire...?  
\- Parce que tu ne m'écoutes pas mais peut-être qu'eux sauront te convaincre.  
\- Tu parles plus comme mon grand frère que comme mon petit-ami...  
\- Parce que c'est ce que j'aurais dû être.  
\- Non. La situation entre nous me convient comme elle est.»

Quentin passa le reste de la nuit à moitié affalé sur le brun, celui-ci regardant le temps s'égrener sans un mot et réconfortant comme il pouvait le jeune quand il sanglotait dans son sommeil. Maudits soient les abrutis ayant blessé la confiance fragile que se portait Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines.

Trappes eu un sourire amusé en voyant la banderole accrochée au siège de l'agglo, c'est à dire chez lui mais il préférait ne pas penser à ce détail, il semblerait que le quentinois et ses copains avaient plus ou moins mis en pratique son idée.

«MIEUX VAUT ETRE UNE FAUSSE VILLE QU'UNE VILLE DE CONS ! signé la Genération Synthétique»

Le trappiste avait appris plus tard qu'une banderole identique avait été accrochée au bâtiment de chaque siège de chacun des cinq représentants de villes nouvelles. A défaut de pouvoir remédier aux mauvaises pensées des autres, ils arrivaient à relativiser les choses. Mais quand même, elle était vachement voyante cette banderole...

* * *

**Agrandissement**

Quentin soupira alors que les sept villes composant son agglomération ne cessaient de parler entre elles, ou plutôt de protester en se hurlant dessus, à propos de la grande nouvelle qu'il venait d'annoncer. Ses élus s'étaient prononcés sur l'agrandissement de ladite agglo et s'ils refusaient de se lier avec Europ'Essone et Versailles Grand Parc, ils avaient malgré tout trouvé un plan d'élargissement.

«Du calme tout le monde, si Plaisir, Les Clayes-sous-Bois, Villepreux, Maurepas et Coignières nous rejoignent c'est plutôt bien non?  
\- Non!»

Le quentinois eu l'envie subite de s'éclater la tête sur la table alors que ce cri du cœur fusait de la part de Trappes et Guyancourt, sachant qu'aucuns des deux ne voulait que Plaisir, le compagnon ou ex-compagnon selon les périodes d'Elancourt, ne s'incruste dans leurs rangs. Les histoires d'amour, d'amitié et de fraternité n'étaient pas censées mettre le bordel dans les décisions politiques et d'ordre public mais voilà, les représentants avaient la fâcheuse manie de tout mélanger.

«Moi je veux bien que Coignières nous rejoigne ~  
\- Merci, La Verrière. Enfin un peu de positif ça fait du bien.  
\- De rien patron!  
\- Que les autres nous rejoignent on s'en cogne pas mal mais pas ce connard de plaisirois!  
\- Je l'aurais dit autrement mais je suis d'accord avec Trappes, je ne veux pas de ce type chez nous.  
\- Thomas, Guy, je peux comprendre que vous vouliez protéger Elisabeth mais vraiment, ce n'est pas le sujet et pas le moment.  
\- Je suis désolée de causer des ennuis...  
\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Babeth.»

Et les discussions continuèrent encore et encore, menant à d'âpres négociations puis des menaces et finalement l'abandon pur et simple de la part du blond vénitien. Il soupira lourdement quand la salle de réunion fut vidée, seul Montigny restant à ses cotés.

«Tu es le patron, que ça leur plaise ou non si les élus font passer le projet, il faudra faire avec.  
\- Etre patron ne signifie pas décider de façon arbitraire sans écouter ce que les autres ont à dire!  
\- Sans doute mais parfois Quentin, on a tout simplement pas le choix. Il faut que tu t'en rendes compte et prenne les choses en main afin que le travail soit bien fait.  
\- Tu es un second parfait, Mathieu. Sans te vexer.  
\- Je le prends comme un compliment. A demain.  
\- A demain.»

Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines soupira à s'en fendre l'âme puis se décida à s'occuper des dossiers en cours avant de gémir de désespoir quand le premier qu'il ouvrit traitait de son agrandissement... Vraiment, il n'avait pas fini d'en baver, il en était certain.

* * *

**Photo de famille?**

Quentin se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de faire baby-sitter pour les deux gamins qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer sous son nez depuis plus d'une heure. Marne-la-Vallée et Sénart n'étaient pas très coopératifs...

«Marnie, Stéphane calmez-vous s'il vous plaît.  
\- Mais Quentin! Steph' n'arrête pas de m'embêter!  
\- C'est même pas vrai d'abord! Menteuse!»

Le quentinois soupira, se demandant vaguement s'il était aussi chiant quand il était gosse. Des cinq villes nouvelles de la région Ile-de-France, Marnie et Stéphane étaient les plus jeunes. Evry et Cergy-Pontoise étaient les plus âgés et lui se retrouvait pile au milieu. Bon, tant que les deux monstres pré-ados ne se mettaient pas en tête de dévaster son appartement, ça devrait aller. Il tenait à son mobilier après tout.

« Et si on jouait à un jeu?  
\- On n'est pas des petits Quentin!  
\- Marnie a raison pour une fois. Si nos constructions étaient terminées, on serait aussi grands que toi.  
\- Hm, oui. Certainement Steph' mais ce n'est pas encore le cas. Euh... Vincent a sûrement laissé des DVD ou des jeux vidéos peut-être que quelque chose va vous intéressez.  
\- Oh ouais! Vincent a toujours pleiiiin de jeux!  
\- Mais je veux pas jouer à un truc de guerre c'est trop nul!  
\- Euh bon, restez sur le canapé je vais aller les chercher d'accord?»

Et sans attendre de réponse, le plus âgé quitta la pièce en vitesse. Bon dieu, faite que l'après-midi passe vite, même s'il adorait les gamins, surtout que Marne-la-Vallée et Sénart étaient un peu comme ses petits frère et sœur, ça ne les rendaient pas moins difficiles à gérer pour autant. Il soupira puis fouilla dans le bazar laissé par Voisins-le-Bretonneux aka le geek de l'agglo. Au moins pour une fois, ça lui servira à quelque chose. Quentin fini par trouver un jeu de danse, autant essayer et si ça marchait, avec de la chance les garnements s'épuiseraient en suivant les chorégraphies.

Apparemment il avait fait un bon choix. Plutôt que de se taper dessus en s'engueulant, les jeunes préféraient maintenant se mesurer avec leur talent de danseurs. L'ambiance étant revenue à la bonne humeur, le quentinois se détendit finalement, rigolant même devant les commentaires qu'ils se faisaient à propos de leurs performances respectives. Le blond vénitien fini même par se joindre à la petite blonde et au jeune châtain, jouant à qui marquerait le plus de points et exploserait tous les reccords enregistrés. Si bien qu'ils finirent tout trois affalés pêle-mêle sur le tapis du salon, essouflés après des heures de jeu mais heureux.

«Quentin, raconte-nous une histoire.  
\- Marnie on est pas des gosses...  
\- La ferme Steph' j'aime apprendre des choses contrairement à toi.  
\- C'est pas parce que tu es un tout petit peu plus vieille que tu dois te sentir supérieure!  
\- D'accord, d'accord! Je vais raconter quelque chose.  
\- Quoi?  
\- Euh... Vous voulez savoir l'histoire de quelqu'un en particulier?  
\- Raconte l'histoire de France.  
\- Bonne idée Stéphane, je vais te dire tout ce que je sais mais ne vous plaignez pas si c'est long. Il est très vieux Francis!  
\- Promis on sera sages...  
\- ...Comme des images!»

Par contre, quand ils voulaient quelque chose ces deux là savaient parfaitement bien s'entendre. Allongé sur le tapis moelleux, un gamin sur chaque bras, Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines raconta toutes les anecdoctes qu'il connaissait, relatant toutes les choses qu'on lui avait lui-même racontées.

Quand Evry et Cergy-Pontoise rentrèrent dans l'appartement de leur cadet, ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le trio endormi, pelotonnés les uns contre les autres.

«Ils sont mignons hein?  
\- Oui, Ed. Je suis mort, tu crois qu'on peut s'affaler à coté?  
\- Je n'ai pas franchement envie de dormir sur le tapis Philippe.  
\- Ba moi je rejoins nos petits camarades ~ »

Ledit Philippe s'installa du coté de Sénart et l'entoura de ses bras, sa main se posant du même coup sur le torse de Quentin installé au milieu. Edouard soupira puis fini par s'allonger également, crevé de sa journée, en se lovant contre Marne-la-Vallée, sa propre main rejoignant celle de Cergy-Pontoise. La dernière pensée d'Evry fut qu'ils devaient former un drôle de tableau ainsi, tout les cinq couchés sur le tapis comme une portée de chiots. Un sourire léger se dessina sur ses lèvres, ils étaient bien alors peu importe. Finalement ça ferait une jolie photo de famille.

* * *

Et voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ^^

Et dite bonjour aux petits nouveaux, bien que Evry et Cergy-Pontoise ont déjà été cités plusieurs fois ^^


	7. Chapter 7

**Cette fois les mini OS sont consacré à ma chère Bourgogne, mélangeant actualités, culture, histoire et légende ^^**

Et voici la liste du casting du jour ~

Varennes-Vauzelles = William

Nevers = Nathan

Dijon = Aurélien

Aigues-Mortes

Saint-Saulge

Saint-Seine-L'Abbaye = "Abby"

Paris = Henri

* * *

**La corrida **

Pour les non-initiés, savoir qu'il y avait une corrida récurrente à Varennes-Vauzelles semblait très étrange. Pourquoi donc le nivernais voudrait-il pratiquer l'art de la tauromachie? Certes la région ne manquait pas de vaches ni de taureaux mais ce n'était pas très local comme pratique. Et William n'était pas censé avoir été ou être influencé par l'Espagne. Ou même les autres régions pratiquant les corridas. Donc, qu'est-ce qu'une corrida faisait à Varennes-Vauzelles?

«William, comment peux-tu organiser une corrida?

\- Il suffit de faire de la place dans les rues, prévenir les habitants et avoir de jolis costumes.

\- Pardon? Dans les rues? En plein milieu de la ville?!

\- Oui.

\- M-Mais comment c'est possible, il n'y a pas d'arène!

\- Non, on fait une boucle de sept kilomètre environ.»

Le vauzellien ne comprenait pas pourquoi son interlocuteur semblait si perturbé par cet événement qu'il organisait depuis plusieurs années. Après tout, ça n'avait pas dérangé ses voisins jusque là alors pourquoi ce touriste semblait quasiment scandalisé pour si peu? Will lissa machinalement un pli de son costume traditionnel noir et doré puis songea qu'il devrait aller chercher son numéro et sa bouteille d'eau avant d'aller se mettre sur le départ, place de la mairie. Le touriste en question suivit le représentant tout en continuant ses questions, sans obtenir de réponses, mais cessa son flux de paroles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la mairie où un très large groupe de personnes déguisées se trouvait. Chacun semblait content malgré l'air froid de décembre, s'épinglant les uns aux autres des numéros.

«Qu'est-ce qu'ils font?

\- Ils se préparent pour le départ de la corrida.

\- Où sont les vaches? Je veux dire les taureaux?

\- Pourquoi on en aurait? Ce n'est pas pratique pour courir.»

L'inconnu de la région cligna des yeux, un peu perdu. Ce ne fut qu'après le discours du maire qu'il comprit enfin que la fameuse corrida de Varennes-Vauzelles n'était en fait rien de plus qu'une grande course à pieds où les participants se déguisaient pour s'amuser.

* * *

**Le fil bleu**

Nevers était tranquillement installé dans un atelier, dans une salle d'arrière boutique plus précisément. L'argile et le marne prennaient forme sous ses doigts experts, assiettes ou vase, tout lui était possible. La terre cuisait à grand feu grâce au bois du Morvan, tout était local et la technique, ancestrale. La Loire et leurs forêts lui fournissaient tout ce dont il avait besoin depuis le XVIème siècle. Et même avant, l'art de la céramique lui était déjà connu. Maître Faïencier, il connaissait toutes les techniques. Le polychrome italien de base auquel il ajoutait le camaïeu de bleu qui lui était propre, puis le décor persan se déclinant en fond bleu à dessin blanc, le fond jaune ocre et le décor vert sur fond blanc. Mais ce que le chef lieu de la Nièvre préfèrait étaient évidemment les dessins nivernais, ces scènes de la vie locale délicatement peinte en bleu sur fond blanc. Les siècles passaient mais il conservait cet art dont il connaissait tous les secrets. Que ça soit pour l'aristocratie ou pour la Révolution, Nevers avait toujours su adapter son art pour le conserver intact.

«Bonjour?» lança timidement une voix et il se leva pour venir à la rencontre de son propriétaire. Il sourit, nullement gêné de la terre et des pigments qui tachaient son tablier ou ses mains.

«J'ai suivit le fil bleu jusqu'ici.

\- Vous avez donc suivit le chemin des faïenciers. J'en suis ravi, j'ai des tas d'histoires à raconter.»

La personne sourit et s'appuya au comptoire alors que Nathan commençait à raconter les anecdoctes ayant jalonné les cinq siècles de son histoire. Enonçant toutes les dynasties ayant marquées sa ville et le monde particulier de la faïencerie, venant de Gênes ou de la Charité-sur-Loire tous avaient eu un talent magnifique et particulier. Il avait rencontré Marie de Medicis et Richelieu, avait été instruit par un grand maître rouennais, son savoir était divers et varié tout comme ses œuvres. Sa gloire avait duré jusqu'au XVIIIème siècle avant qu'il ne soit relégué, les riches préférant désormais la porcelaine.

«Mais vous n'avez jamais cessé l'art de la faïence?

\- Non, j'ai encore quatre faïenceries ouvertes dont deux sont dirigées par des Maîtres Faïenciers.

\- Vous auriez pu vous lasser...

\- Pas tant qu'il y aura des gens comme vous.

\- Comme moi?

\- Ceux qui suivent le fil bleu.»

* * *

**Bourguignons salés**

Dijon contemplait avec horreur le spectacle des corps mutilés couverts de sel, gisant à la vue de tous sans aucuns respect ni honneur. Les soldats bourguignons venaient de payer cher le prix de leurs idées. Parce que la Bourgogne s'était désolidarisée du reste de la France en ce sombre XVème siècle... Chaque partie infligeait de cruels sorts au perdant mais les bourguignons étaient bien plus mal traités, eux devaient rembourser leur trahison paraît-il... Mais pourquoi comme ça? Aigues-Mortes, ville du Gard, le regardait avec un calme olympien comme si ce spectacle d'horreur était absolument normal. Rien dont l'on pourrait s'émouvoir.

«Tu nous as imposé une garnison et nous l'avons vaincu, passé au fil de l'épée , sans pitié ni remords. On ne veut pas de la peste et c'est certain que vous la portez alors on a rassemblé ces choses afin de les couvrir de sel.

\- Ces choses...? Ces choses?! C'étaient des humains! Des soldats avec amis et famille, ce n'étaient pas des choses!

\- Et alors? Auraient-ils épargnés mes gens? Non! Vous n'êtes que traîtres et barbares! Vous portez malheur!

\- Comment oses-tu?! La Bourgogne veut être libre! Nous essayons de protéger nos intérêts parce que personne ne le fera!

\- Ta région est devenue folle et toi avec! Vous plongez le pays dans des querelles sanglantes!

\- Ce n'est pas... C'était pas une raison... Vous n'aviez pas à les traiter comme ça... Ils étaient humains comme tous les autres, même une fosse commune aurait suffit...

\- Que vos traîtres pourissent en Enfer!»

Le représentant de la capitale bourguignonne fut obligé de partir, sachant qu'étant seul en terres ennemies il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir mais l'image de cette haute cuve de sel ayant servie à cette triste opération et cet amoncellement de corps indistincts, salés comme de vulgaires jambons n'étaient pas prêts de quitter son esprit ni sa mémoire... Ils seraient vengés, il se le promettait.

* * *

**Une vache sur un clocher**

«Saint-Saulge? Tu veux bien expliquer ce que veut dire cette phrase?» demanda poliment une petite ville venue faire du tourisme. Le dénommé se pencha donc pour lire la phrase en question, sachant pourtant par avance de quoi il s'agissait. Et pour s'amuser, il allait même faire un accent bien bourguignon, celui qu'on veut couper au couteau tellement il écorche les oreilles.

«Le fourrage ô si arre c t'année que ne faut rin laisser perdre. In vont monter chut l'église lai vache de Tenni pôur l'y fé brouté l'harbe.

\- Euh... Ca veut dire quoi?

\- Tout simplement qu'il y avait une sécheresse telle qu'on crevait la dalle. Une vache, fausse évidemment, a donc été monté au clocher de l'église.

\- Pourquoi faire?

\- Oh tu sais, c'est comme l'histoire de la vache qui fit un pompier, les pistolets qu'à l'étang on planta ou encore l'église qu'on déplaça avec un fil de laine ~

\- Ce sont des légendes locales?

\- Des histoires qu'on dit au coin du feu ~ Pour en revenir à Blanchette, c'est le nom de la vache, elle symbolisait la pérennité de l'élevage dans le canton.»

La touriste acquiesça donc, après tout elle était venue pour cette histoire de vache sur clocher. Cette pratique était connue largement en dehors du canton et même du département, attisant la curiosité. Blanchette ne peut jamais être vue en hiver car elle est conservée au chaud et à l'abri mais elle attire les foules deux fois par an lors de sa montée puis de sa descente du clocher.

«On descend Blanchette quand les brumes d'automne enveloppent le massif de Saint-Saulge et on la met à l'abri pour l'hiver. Elle revient à sa place au printemps, en mai exactement.

\- C'est populaire comme événements je crois?

\- Oui! Il y a toujours la foule qui applaudit ~ On l'aime énormément notre Blanchette. Mais avant d'être remontée, elle défile lentement dans les rues de la ville qui sont dégagées pour l'occasion, cette tradition a toujours été réalisée sans aucunes exceptions depuis 1914. Ca aide à ce que la population reste unie et conviviale. Alors que personne n'hésite à venir faire la fête avec nous, on accueillera tout le monde avec joie c'est promis!»

* * *

**La naissance de la Seine**

Il y avait des jours où Paris se demandait de quelle façon fonctionnait exactement l'esprit des petites villes campagnardes. Aujourd'hui Saint-Seine-L'Abbaye lui avait téléphoné pour revendiquer, une fois encore, la naissance de la Seine. Henri laissa échapper un long soupir alors que la commune de Côte d'Or lui racontait pour la énième fois sa légende.

«L'âne de Saint-Seine bien que très vieux tout comme son maître, ne cessait pourtant de l'emmener loin dans la campagne afin que celui-ci continue son saint enseignement. Un jour que son maître était fatigué, le bon âne s'agenouilla sur une pierre pour permettre au vieillard de mettre plus facilement pied à terre. Le genou de l'animal s'imprima dans cette pierre, et une source jaillit : celle de la Seine.

\- …

\- Paris!

\- Je t'écoute Abby, continue.

\- La Seine est à moi c'est clair non? Je veux que ça soit officiel!

\- Source-Seine est comme son nom l'indique, le lieu de la source de la Seine. Et d'ailleurs elle m'appartient, je l'ai acheté en 1864. Cesse donc de croire à cette légende et croit plutôt en la science.

\- Dieu m'a donné la Seine, tu dois me la rendre!

\- Je ne peux rien y faire peu importe le nombre de fois que tu vas protester.»

Abby, surnommé ainsi par les autres car son nom était trop long, ne pu retenir un cri de frustration avant de raccrocher brutalement au nez de la capitale. Un jour, la Seine lui reviendra peu importe ce que pouvait en penser l'autre. L'Histoire et Dieu étaient avec lui après tout!

* * *

Et voilà ^^

Je ne sais pas de quelle ville venait la garnison des Bourguignons salés j'ai donc improvisé et choisi Dijon puisque c'est la capitale régionale.

J'ai déjà été voir la descente de Blanchette, ça vaut le coup d'oeil. Bref, j'ai encore plein d'autres choses à exploiter alors rendez-vous la prochaine fois ~


	8. Chapter 8

**Hetalia n'est pas à moi, les OCs sont mes miens sauf Lyon et Villeurbanne que j'emprunte de temps à autre (avec permission!) ^^**

Alors le listing du jour est un peu long mais varié profitez en!

Nevers = Nathan

Varennes-Vauzelles = William

Dijon = Aurélien

Beaune = Francianne

Autun = Auguste

Marseille = Tristano

Lyons-la-Forêt = Denis

Perriers-sur-Andelle = Pierre

Guyancourt = Guy

Lyon

Villeurbanne = Jules

et enfin Buc = Lucas

* * *

**Mailaidie de clioché**

Varennes-Vauzelles suivait partout Nevers dans ses déplacements, tout le monde le savait. Du coup, il connaissait chaque petite manie de son supérieur dont une en particulier que l'homme à la cicatrice cachait pourtant du mieux qu'il pouvait. La superbe capitale nivernaise souffrait de ce que les natifs du coin appelait communément «la maladie du clocher» autrement dit, il avait le mal du pays. Très rapidement. Et pour parer à ce souci, Nathan n'avait trouvé jusque là qu'une seule solution.

«William! Ta pri grillô!»

Le vauzellien acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'avança vers l'autre, se mettant à sa disposition comme demandé ou plutôt ordonné. Le blondinet se pencha vers l'autre et celui-ci en profita pour l'embrasser, prenant délicatement son menton entre ses doigts tout en pressant leurs lèvres. Tous deux savourèrent ce contact particulier avant que le plus gradé ne lâche son vis-à-vis, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

«Boisai ai lai pinçote ~

\- Je sais, N'vers.»

La voix de William restait toujours neutre même si elle semblait se glisser dans un gant de velours chaque fois qu'il parlait à la préfecture. Puisque Nathan ne pouvait s'empêcher de déblatérer en patois bourguignon chaque fois que le mal du pays le prenait, Will avait vite prit le pli de lui répondre de la même façon comme maintenant en chuchotant un «Couri lai poule?» qui contraria fortement le neversois qui tira le bel éphèbe sur ses genoux, non il ne courait pas vers le beau sexe, ne lui en déplaise! D'ailleurs Varennes-Vauzelles lui convenait très bien. Pour la peine un autre boisai ai lai pinçote s'imposait! Un long et tendre baiser qui pourrait s'éterniser sans complainte.

* * *

**Jeter son plomb**

Aurélien faisait la gueule. Et quand le dijonnais faisait la gueule les décibels pouvaient monter très haut et les engueulades s'éterniser pendant très longtemps aussi les gens le laissait-il tranquille en général. Mais pas Francianne. La belle beaunoise n'aimait pas que son amant soit de mauvaise humeur, normal après tout, et tenta alors d'aller le voir. La belle brune s'approcha discrètement de lui puis posa ses mains sur les épaules fortes de la capitale régionale, ignorant son sursaut afin de commencer à masser les muscles tendus. Peu à peu le blond fini par se relaxer, suffisament du moins pour arrêter de souffler comme un charolais enragé ce qui était toujours bon à prendre.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Aurélien?

\- Ah, tu vas te moquer de moi si je te le disais.

\- Non ~ Dis-moi tout.

\- Tu es têtue Beaune.»

La ville vigneronne se pencha vers lui et embrassa sa joue légèrement râpeuse alors que les boucles d'un blond pâle la chatouillait au passage. Les doux murmures de sa compagne finirent par avoir raison de la résistance de Dijon, bien qu'il puisse être plus buté qu'une mule quand il le désirait et fini donc par cracher le morceau, avouant la cause de sa mauvaise humeur.

«Autun me jette son plomb...

\- Eh? Attends, tu fais la tronche juste parce que Auguste te boude?

\- Et alors?!

\- Alors je ne te savais pas si sentimental ~»

Le petit rire de Francianne se fit entendre avant qu'elle ne se déplace pour être face à son voisin et chassa alors l'amertume du visage aimé de ses lèvres douces.

* * *

**Pastis ou Ricard?**

Tristano lissa sa veste de costard noir pour, au moins, la centième fois sous le regard amusé de son compagnon qui tentait de ne pas rire, c'était si rare après tout de voir le grand Marseille si soucieux de l'impression qu'il allait donner. Quand Perriers-sur-Andelle débarqua et lança en guise de bonjour «Eh le sudiste, c'est quoi alors la différence entre le Pastis et le Ricard?!» le brun était resté bêtement muet devant le deuxième représentant normand qui ne cessait de répéter à tout va «Ba alors? Pastis ou Ricard?» agitant lesdites bouteilles sous le nez de l'étranger. Denis dû même allait se planquer en cuisine pour ne pas se bidonner de rire devant la mine paumée du marseillais alors que son voisin ne cessait de le harceler, apparemment très porté sur la question.

C'était d'ailleurs la première et unique chose que Pierre avait demandé à Lyons-la-Forêt quand celui-ci avait annoncé que son compagnon allait venir lui rendre visite afin de voir un peu les gens du coin. Il semblerait que pour le producteur de poires, cette question de Pastis et Ricard était absolument cruciale. Dieu seul savait pourquoi! Finalement, Tristano reprit sa contenance, et son air austère, afin de répondre à ladite question.

«La différence réside essentiellement dans les plantes qu'on utilise, le goût reste anisé avec en plus une touche de réglisse pour le Ricard.

\- Oh super. Et du coup, tu bois du Ricard ou du Pastis?»

Le fou rire du lyonsais s'entendit depuis la cuisine jusqu'au salon lorsque que le marseillais répondit «Du 51.» sous l'air ahuri du second normand.

* * *

**Distance**

Ah, c'était toujours si dur de quitter sa bien-aimée que parfois Guy se prenait à rêver de ne plus jamais partir et simplement rester à ses cotés. Un vœu irréalisable cependant puisqu'il était lui-même un représentant et devait, évidemment, remplir ses fonctions comme les autres. Guyancourt aimait ce qu'il était tout comme il adorait ce que Lyon était, la seule chose qu'il haïssait était cette longue distance les séparant...

«J'ai pas envie que tu me quittes encore.» soupira sa belle, encore blottie dans ses bras. Il le savait mais ça lui réchauffait le cœur qu'elle lui avoue sans détours. La petit ville posa un baiser sur les cheveux d'or de la métropole.

«Il faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours.

\- Qui as dit ça?

\- France lui-même ~

\- Et tu le crois?

\- Eh bien, il est le pays de l'amour après tout ~»

Au moins, ce vieux proverbe qu'utilisait parfois leur Nation eu le mérite de faire sourire la lyonnaise. De nombreux baisers et mots d'amour plus tard, ils se séparèrent enfin. Guy lui adressa sourires et coucous derrière la vitre de l'Intercité le ramenant à Paris jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus se voir. Une minute à peine et elle lui manquait déjà... Mais cette citation lui tira un sourire à son tour, si c'était vraiment le cas alors lui et Lyon allaient s'aimer pour l'éternité. N'étais-ce pas ce qu'il voulait après tout? Bien sûr que si.

* * *

**Huit centimètres**

Huit centimètres. C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait, bientôt il atteindrait son but. Le représentant d'apparence encore juvénile sursauta quand deux bras l'enlacèrent subitement, un poids chaud se pressant contre son dos.

«Lulu ~» chantonna son petit-ami à son oreille avant de poser un baiser léger dans son cou, faisant frissoner le jeune contre lui. Lucas esquissa un sourire puis s'appuya contre Villeurbanne, contents d'avoir du temps juste pour eux, tous les deux et donc sans personnes pour les déranger. Le bonheur ~ Cependant la voix du francilien sortit l'autre de ses pensées à l'eau de rose.

«Tu sais, il me manque juste huit centimètres.

\- Hm? Pourquoi faire...?

\- Tu fais un mètre soixante-quinze pas vrai? Je fais un mètre soixante-sept pour le moment.

\- Oh. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste?

\- Quand je les aurais ces fameux huit centimètres, je pourrais t'embrasser comme je veux...»

Que Buc était adorable avec les joues roses ~ Enfin cela dit, ce n'était pas ça le sujet.

«Mais tu peux déjà m'embrasser autant que tu veux mon Lulu ~

\- T'es obligé de te pencher, c'est pas pratique. Et je suis toujours obligé de lever le nez pour te regarder!

\- Je trouve ça mignon ~

\- Si je t'écoutais, tout serait mignon de toute façon.

\- Ah non, pas tout. Si ça te concerne c'est autre chose ~ Et puis c'est pas si mal si tu es plus petit.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Parce qu'on peut se câliner plus facilement ~»

Lucas hocha la tête, lui accordant largement ce point. C'est vrai que c'était pratique pour se lover ensemble mais en y réfléchissant, rien n'empêchait Vivi d'aller se bouiner contre lui dès que l'envie, et l'occasion surtout, lui en prenait. Ce que le bucois aimait tout autant. Donc au final...

«Si je suis ta logique, il suffirait que je sois plus grand que toi pour que ça marche à nouveau alors.»

Cette fois ce fut au tour du blond de prendre des couleurs avant qu'il ne se cache tout contre son compagnon, ne lui répondant pas. Ils n'avaient aucuns moyens de savoir s'il allait grandir vite ou lentement, forcés de rester l'expectative. Mais c'était justement pour cette raison que cette phrase sonnait un peu comme une déclaration, son bucois lui signifiant une nouvelle fois qu'il comptait rester avec lui à durée indéterminée.

«Je t'aime Lucas ~ Avec ou non huit centimètres ~

\- Andouille va...

\- Hehe ~ Mais tu m'aimes comme ça, non?

\- Oui, j't'aime.»

* * *

Et on termine sur de l'eau de rose, de la barbe à papa rose aussi et - bref, vous m'avez compris x)

Mailaidie de clioché = maladie de clocher = être nostalgique de son clocher natal = avoir le mal du pays

T'a pri grillô = te voici à ma disposition

Boisai ai lai pinçote = un baiser à la pincette = on tient le menton de l'autre entre les doigts pendant le baiser

Couri lai poule = musarder vers le beau sexe = draguer les filles XD

Jetai son plomb = jeter son plomb = bouder quelqu'un

Le 51 c'est du pastis je crois mais c'était pour la chute. Je ne connais quasiment rien à l'alcool vu que je ne bois pas et les gens de ma famille ainsi que mes amis non plus donc voilà x)

"Il faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours" est un vieux proverbe français et donc voilà, je le trouve joli alors je l'ai utilisé ^^


	9. Chapter 9

**Les phrases en italique proviennent de la chanson Love Story par Indila.  
Hetalia n'est pas ma propriété, les OCs sont à moi sauf Grenoble et Saint-Etienne qui sont mentionnés et que j'emprunte avec permission ^^**

Casting du jour!

Guyancourt = Guiencort (Guy)  
Paris (Henri)  
Nevers (Nathan)  
Varennes-Vauzelles (William)  
Grenoble (Cédric)  
Saint-Etienne (Etienne)  
Saint-Ouen (Olivier)  
Montmartre (Marie)  
Montlhéry (Armand)  
Etampes (Antoine)

* * *

**Apprentissage**

Le représentant de la ville qu'on appelait encore à cette époque Guiencort était bien plus un rêveur qu'un guerrier et pourtant, il avait déjà essuyé bon nombre de batailles et d'invasions. Il en avait le talent mais nullement l'envie. Au grand malheur de son Seigneur actuel Guy de Chevreuse. Le fier homme d'arme avait donc décidé de prendre son apprentissage en main et de lui inculquer l'art de la guerre afin que celui qui ne semblait être qu'un adolescent de quatorze ans lui soit utile. Après tout à ce moment, cet âge était déjà celui d'un adulte. Guiencort justement admirait le vol grâcieux d'un papillon, tranquillement étendu dans l'herbe tendre lorsque le son des cloches le fit bondir, le rappelant brutalement à l'ordre.

«Oh lala, je suis en retard!» cria-t-il dans le vide en se levant d'un coup, courant à perdre haleine jusqu'à son logement, sautant souplement pour éviter les obstacles tel les cochons, les poules ou les seaux traînant sur le chemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à son lieu d'entraînement, sa cote de maille à moitié attachée et ses mèches lui tombant dans les yeux en traînant sa lourde épée derrière lui, le regard perçant de l'austère chevalier le cloua sur place.

«Un homme se doit être à l'heure.

\- J'implore votre pardon Seigneur.»

Au moins, il était toujours d'une politesse parfaite. La longue épée de son maître lui piqua soudainement les côtes en lui tirant un petit cri. Guy de Chevreuse lui fit un long discours sur toutes les façons qu'aurait un ennemi de sauvagement le planter, faisant à chaque fois pâlir un peu plus le frêle jeune homme. Une fois ladite cote de mailles, son casque et autres fournitures mises en place correctement, les duels acharnés commencèrent. Son maître ne lui laissait aucun répit et ne lui faisait pas de cadeau, l'incitant toujours à frapper mais Guiencort s'échinait à rester uniquement défensif. Il feintait à merveille mais ne tentait jamais aucun coup d'estoc. De cette façon il serait inutile sur un champ de bataille.

«Vous me faites honte! Je vais protéger le roi en défaisant ses ennemis et vous, pauvre enfant à quoi aller vous servir?!

\- Je... Je l'ignore Seigneur...

\- J'ai des projets pour vous. Vous allez prêter serment à la ville du roi comme je vais prêter serment à sa Majesté elle-même.

\- Vous voulez que je protège Paris...?

\- Non seulement je le veux mais vous allez le faire! Cessez de faire honte à votre épée!»

Son épée... Elle était la meilleure arme de tous les royaumes de l'époque au point que même les barbares de la mer voulaient la leur voler. Le jeune homme blond resserra sa prise sur la garde puis se mit en position d'attaque. Il ne pouvait faire honte à son Seigneur, il ne pouvait décevoir Paris. Il était temps d'apprendre.

* * *

**Le prix au kilo**

«Putain! Quasiment huit euros le kilos de noix, il ne se les attache pas avec des saucisses celui là!»

Varennes-Vauzelles, qui jusque là admirait le carrelage du supermarché, releva son regard bicolore vers son supérieur hiérarchique qui semblait en proie à une crise typique de la ménagère. L'augmentation des prix se répercutait sur tout naturellement. Nevers balança le paquet de noix estampillé «Noix de Grenoble, marque protégée» dans le panier et poursuivit sa route pour acheter le reste de ses provisions. William le suivit calmement, c'était lui qui portait le panier de courses de toute façon, tout en se demandant s'il aurait dû lui signaler quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules puis baissa à nouveau le nez, n'étant pas à l'aise à cause du regard des autres sur ses yeux verts cerclé d'or. Nathan continua de ronchonner lorsqu'ils firent la queue, rangèrent les sacs dans le coffre de sa petite citadine et continua encore une fois rentré chez lui. Will prit le fameux paquet de noix et l'observa un moment avant de finalement se décider à ouvrir la bouche pendant que l'autre cherchait avec acharnement un casse-noix dans les tiroirs de sa cuisine.

«Tu sais, j'ai trois paquets de noix chez moi je te les aurais donné si j'avais su que tu en voulais.

\- Ah? Vu le prix que ça coûte, ça m'étonne pas que les gens rechignent un peu à prendre du Made in France. C'est vrai quoi, il les fait en plaqué or ses noix ou quoi?

\- Tu parles du fruit à coque ou de ses...?

\- William!»

Le blond se mordit la lèvre en punition d'avoir dit une bêtise puis tendit le paquet litigieux à la capitale nivernaise qui avait enfin trouvé l'outil désiré. Alors qu'il se dépatouillait à les ouvrir, le vauzellien revint à la charge.

«Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne les ai pas payé. J'aurais donc pu te les donner sans que ça ne change quoi que ce soit.

\- Comment ça «pas payé»?

\- Gratuites quoi. J'ai reçu un petit colis.

\- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant?! Tu m'étonnes qu'il nous fait payer son foutu kilo la peau des fesses s'il envoie le reste gratuitement cet imbécile!»

Varrennes-Vauzelles se tut face à la colère du neversois, qui s'emportait toujours pour un rien et se calmait tout aussi rapidement, mais il se demandait quand même une chose. Etait-il supposé lui préciser que ce n'était pas Grenoble lui-même qui les lui avait envoyé mais leur connaissance commune Saint-Etienne...?

* * *

**Photo d'antan**

Saint-Ouen regardait avec une profonde nostalgie une vieille photo prise aux alentours de 1860. Il posait fièrement à côté de l'amour de sa vie, une magnifique jeune femme souriante habitant tout près de chez lui. Montmartre avait été une artiste vive et généreuse, son unique amour pendant plus d'années qu'il ne pouvait en compter. Cette photographie était son plus précieux souvenir car elle symbolisait leurs derniers instants de bonheur avant la séparation définitive qu'on leur avait imposé. Paris avait décidé de transformer les petites communes alentours en arrondissement, zappant totalement leurs vies. Sa belle Marie en avait fait les frais.

«Je t'aime tellement Marie... Tu me manques, pourquoi n'as-tu pas emporté mon cœur avec toi? Oh Marie... J'aurais tellement aimé partir avec toi... Je me sens si vide...» chuchota l'audonien tout en serrant le cadre ouvragé contre sa poitrine, les larmes dévalant son visage couturé de cicatrices. Olivier avait également souffert de cette folie expansive du parisien, se faisant découper deci et delà jusqu'à ce que son bourreau soit satisfait. Il sortit délicatement la photo du cadre puis parti de chez lui, il acheta une belle rose en chemin et se rendit sur les hauteurs des buttes de Montmartre, tout ce qui restait de sa belle. Saint-Ouen resta planté là, contemplant les restes de sa bien aimée silencieusement.

_L'âme en peine Il vit mais parle à peine Il l'attend Devant cette photo d'antan._

_Il,il n'est pas fou Il y croit c'est tout Il la voit partout Il l'attend debout Une rose à la main A part elle il n'attend rien._

_Rien autour n'a de sens et l'air est lourd Le regard absent Il est seul, et lui parle souvent _

_Il, il n'est pas fou Il l'aime c'est tout Il la voit partout Il l'attend debout, debout Une rose à la main Non, non plus rien ne le retient …_

«Je t'attends Marie, reviens-moi...»

* * *

**Adrénaline**

«Je crois nous avoir trouvé un point commun.» lança subitement Montlhéry à l'intention d'Antoine, occupé à allumer une cigarette malgré les tentatives du vent pour le dissuader. Etampes fronça ses fins sourcils puis jeta un regard glacial à son collègue.

«Et ça serait quoi je te prie?

\- L'adrénaline.

\- Ah? Je me demande comment ton cerveau rongé par des effets toxiques a pu nous pondre un truc pareil.

\- Tu aimes voler. Ne me dis pas que d'être à des miles du sol ne te fait pas vibrer. »

L'étampois renonça à sa chère dose de nicotine puis repoussa élégament une longue mèche noire derrière son épaule et ressera son écharpe tout en scrutant le ciel gris-blanc, annonciateur de neige. Bien sûr qu'il adorait la sensation d'être au dessus de tout, hors d'atteinte. C'était potentiellement dangereux. Et jouissif.

«Admettons. Qu'en est-il de toi?

\- Penses-tu qu'on puisse rouler à 220km/heure sur un curcuit avec des virages en épingle sans ressentir des poussées d'adrénaline phénoménales?

\- Très bien. Je suppose que ton idée n'est pas si débile que ça pour une fois.»

Armand ne sembla pas se formaliser de la remarque impliquant qu'il était un abruti fini, ce qu'il pouvait être à l'occasion à cause des cochonneries qu'il s'enfilait même si ses consommations illicites avaient drastiquement baissé depuis que le glaçon de l'Essonne s'était incrusté dans sa vie. Il admira un moment la silhouette de crevette de l'aviateur puis le poussa subitement dans le garage près d'eux, refermant la porte de celui-ci. L'étampois protesta jusqu'à ce qu'un baiser sauvage et brouillon ne le fasse taire, les mains fines mais fortes s'agrippant à la veste épaisse de son agresseur. Le dos d'Antoine fut brutalement plaqué contre le capot d'une voiture de course montée sur crics afin de changer une roue ou quelque chose du genre. Etampes n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour savoir que le montlhérien allait lui faire son affaire ici et maintenant à moins qu'il ne l'assomme avec une clé à molette. Cependant il ne songea pas à l'arrêter, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines était bien trop addictive pour y renoncer.

* * *

L'épée carolingienne était effectivement la meilleure arme de l'époque, au point qu'il était interdit de la commercialiser hors de France pour que les vikings ne puissent pas la copier.  
Nevers vient de perdre sa virilité avec sa crise typique de la ménagère (nan je plaisante un homme qui fait les courses c'est super!) Pour le truc des noix le prix est véridique, j'ai quasiment eu la même réaction que Nathan d'ailleurs mais en plus polie XD  
L'histoire avec Saint-Ouen se passe évidemment avant qu'il ne décide de lui-même de s'endormir profondément auprès de Montmartre malgré que sa ville soit encore quasiment indépendante de Paris.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hetalia ne m'appartient mais ces OCs sont les miens sauf Grenoble et Clamecy que j'ai emprunté à leur propriétaires respectifs avec permission. **

Textes courts pour la plupart sur le thème du sport en général. Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines, Trappes, Nevers, Grenoble, Montigny-le Bretonneux, Voisins-le-Bretonneux, Clamecy et Montlhéry se sont prêtés au jeu.

* * *

Championnat

Thomas soupira longuement alors que pour la énième fois le quentinois parlait du championnat de cyclisme qui avait lieu chez lui dans son «Magnifique et merveilleux bijou technique» qu'était son vélodrome flambant neuf. En soit, le trappiste n'était pas mécontent de la soudaine popularité et tout le tourisme que cet événement amenait, c'était bon pour les affaires mais entendre Quentin en parler non stop c'était vachement chiant. Carrément emmerdant en fait. Trappes n'y connaissait rien en cyclisme et aux dernières nouvelles monsieur fashionista non plus mais il semblait être d'un coup spécialiste du domaine et hautement passionné par ces types en justaucorps multicolores montés sur des deux roues afin de tourner en rond sur une piste en parquet. Lui, ça lui passait complètement au dessus de la tête. A la limite seule la piste flambant neuve pour le BMX pouvait l'intéresser. Son regard noisette se posa finalement sur cette bouche bavarde, les lèvres rosés laissant échapper un flux continuel de paroles qu'il ne comprenait pas. Sans réfléchir il tendit la main et la plaqua sur la nuque du chef-lieu pour le rapprocher, le faisant efficacement taire d'un baiser.

«Thomas...?

\- Vraiment, ferme ta gueule Quentin j'ai envie de tout sauf de parler.

\- Mais j'ai encore pleins de choses à expliquer...

\- Je vais te faire utiliser ta voix d'une bien meilleure façon.»

Le quentinois n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que déjà sa panthère s'échinait à le dévorer afin de lui faire perdre la tête. C'était en fait un tout autre genre de compétition sportive.

* * *

Stade

Assit dans les gradins, Nathan regardait le FC Grenoble venu s'entraîner spécialement sur la pelouse du Pré-Fleuri en vue du prochain championnat de rugby. La capitale nivernaise était déjà très fière de son équipe l'USON mais de savoir que d'autres tout aussi douées venaient faire leurs preuves sur leur terrain était une sorte de petite fierté personnelle.

«Bonjour!» lança soudainement une voix sur sa droite, il n'en fut pas vraiment surprit ayant sentit la présence de l'autre ville bien avant que le représentant ne soit proche de lui. Grenoble lui souriait placidement et Nathan lui sourit en retour, étant aussi amical que son caractère le lui permettait.

Ils regardèrent ensemble l'entraînement de 85 minutes, échangeant quelques commentaires par ci par là et ils se levèrent pour applaudir l'équipe quand celle-ci retourna aux vestiaires.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?» Ils ne se connaissaient pas plus que ça mais s'étaient déjà rencontrés à plusieurs occasions, heureusement Cédric n'était pas du genre à s'en soucier.

«Oh, je prends un peu l'air. Et puis ça me change, le foot je commence à en avoir par dessus la tête.

\- Le rugby c'est bien mieux.

\- Au moins c'est un sport où on n'hurle pas à la moindre égratignure.

\- Tu as vraiment une dent contre le football?»

Le grenoblois leva les yeux au ciel tout en esquissant un petit sourire en coin avant de finalement répondre «Si tu savais...»

* * *

Equidé

Montigny-le-Bretonneux n'était pas causant et ne semblait pas spécialement vouloir de la compagnie pas plus que de vouloir participer aux sorties et activités. Alors les autres le laissaient tranquille sauf son frangin évidemment qui ne cessait de l'asticoter et de l'embêter. Celui-ci d'ailleurs regardait une vidéo qu'il avait prise à l'insu de Mathieu. On pouvait y voir l'ignymontain s'occuper d'un équidé avec un sourire béat, véritablement content d'être là et ça amusait beaucoup Vincent de voir son jumeau pour une fois si expressif mais il ne s'était pas attendu à... ça. Un poney. Visiblement, Mathieu aimait passer une bonne partie de son temps au poney club de sa ville, voilà qui était drôle. Il était facile de faire de l'équitation dans l'agglo, Magny-les-Hameaux et Trappes avait chacun un hara mais l'ignymontain était le seul à avoir un poney club ce qui rendait évidemment l'endroit populaire pour les gamins. Si on lui avait dit un jour que son frère adorait les poneys et les gosses, il ne l'aurait jamais cru... Comme quoi, le cavalier ne faisait pas la monture!

* * *

Joutes nautiques

Les joutes nautiques de Clemcy, c'était aussi traditionnel que de regarder la descente des bidons en mangeant des cuisses de grenouilles et donc très populaire. Le clamecycois adorait y participer d'ailleurs qu'il soit dans l'équipe bleue ou rouge, il s'en fichait seul le jeu l'amusait. Surtout le poste de jouteur. Pierre était fier de ses joutes, déjà parce qu'elles étaient accessibles à tous, enfants, hommes, femmes, seniors mais aussi parce que c'était un événement convivial qui redonnait de la joie de vivre à sa ville. Il savait qu'il était fait de vieilles pierres mais ça lui allait. Chaque été il retrouvait sa jeunesse et son bonheur, comme sa population qui mettait de coté ses ennuis le temps de transformer des bidons en radeau multicolores aux formes diverses, de manger des andouillettes et des cuisses de grenouilles pour les plus courageux en admirant les joutes nautiques et une fois celles-ci finit, la descente des dits bidons avec leurs équipages respectifs. Les joutes nautiques étaient plus qu'un divertissement, plus qu'un sport, c'était une parenthèse bienfaitrice et Clamecy le savait.

* * *

Prise de vitesse

Montlhéry enleva son casque puis s'appuya contre le bolide au moteur encore chaud qu'il venait de conduire. D'un geste nonchalant il ouvrit la fermeture Eclair de sa combinaison qui lui tenait chaud. Il prit la bouteille d'eau qu'on lui tendait et bu une longue rasade, laissant quelques gouttes cristallines couler le long de sa gorge avant de se faire absorber par le tissus. Il venait d'essayer la toute dernière Lamborghini sport et ça avait été un vrai plaisir, les chevaux sous le capot avaient ronronner avant de rugir puissamment dans les lignes droites. Ca avait été si grisant d'enchaîner les courbes, les virages en épingle, les accélérations, les prises de trajectoires... Tout jusqu'à la ligne finale, 180 mètres à plus de 300 km/h. De l'adrénaline à l'état pur. Un applaudissement discret lui fit tourner la tête alors qu'un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Un autre genre de course allait s'engager dès qu'il aurait capturer sa belle hirondelle, celle-ci le narguant depuis le bord de la piste.

* * *

Grenoble pense à Saint-Etienne fana de foot et qui est accessoirement son compagnon. Ce petit couple n'est pas à moi mais je les ai adoré dès le début. Trop choupi ~

L'hirondelle de Montlhéry est évidemment Etampes ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Hello ~ Quatre petits textes, mignons pour la plupart. J'essaierais d'écrire un peu plus si je le peux et si vous avez une idée pour Tranche de villes ou autre chose, je serais ravie de le savoir ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Relooking**

Des chemises et des vestes, des pantalons, des jeans, des trucs à pinces, des machins cintrés... En noir, blanc, rouge et même bleu et vert... Des manteaux, des chaussures, des accessoires! Sérieux, c'était quoi ce bordel? Des dizaines de cintres, des portants... Pourquoi son salon s'était transformé en dressing de fashionista masculine? D'ailleurs il n'y avait qu'une seule personne pouvant ainsi travestir l'appartement du représentant de Trappes sans réelle crainte de représailles...

\- Quentin! Vire ton bordel de chez moi tout de suite!

Un jeune homme apparu soudainement, sortant de la salle de bain en fait, avec d'autres fringues encore dans les bras. Le chef-lieu esquissa un sourire qui aurait presque fait reculer le fier trappiste.

\- Mon cher, c'est l'heure de changer de look... ~

Au bout de deux heures et demi d'essayages et de disputes, Thomas façon fashion man était fin prêt à se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait craint beaucoup de choses, genre avoir l'air d'un pingouin ou d'un trou d'uc du 16ème arrondissement, mais finalement le style n'était pas trop mal. Un style connoté méditerranéen sans pour autant tomber dans le latin lover caricatural ni dans le style mafioso moche et vintage. Un entre-deux plutôt seyant et sexy. Peut-être qu'il garderait le concept mais ça serait faire plaisir à l'enquiquineur osant l'emmerder jusque dans son placard... Dilemme. Hm, un compromis entre les deux pouvait être sympa mais en attendant, un certain quentinois allait malgré tout payer son impertinence...

* * *

**Fraternité**

De grands yeux bleus rappelant les eaux du lac, variant entre bleu d'azur et bleu-vert selon le temps ou son humeur en quelques sortes. Et une masse de cheveux châtains tout bouclés s'accordant à sa peau de miel. Ce gamin était mignon comme un cœur, Tristano pouvait se l'avouer sans soucis mais... Le marseillais n'était pas certain d'être fait pour s'occuper d'un gosse aussi jeune. Il fallait lui trouver un nom aussi. Son nom officiel avait été «Étang de Berre» avant de finalement devenir «Ouest Provence» Encore un morceau de cette fameuse génération de villes nouvelles.

\- Grand frère?

\- Ouais, je cherche comment t'appeler. C'est plus cool d'avoir un prénom.

Le gamin hocha la tête et leva son regard rempli d'étoiles et d'innocence vers lui. Il était beau et calme. Hm...

\- Alano.

\- Alano? C'est mon nom?

\- Ouais. A partir de maintenant, ça sera comme ça qu'on t'appellera outre ton nom officielle. On le dira à Aix et aux autres

\- J'espère que ça plaira à mon frère aixois!

Marseille lui sourit le plus gentiment possible tout en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de la main. Il allait faire de son mieux pour que le petit soit parfaitement intégré dans leur communauté afin qu'il soit aidé par les villes environnantes et surtout celle composant son agglo. Il en allait de sa responsabilité de grand frère après tout.

* * *

**Fusillade**

Paris se tenait la tête dans les mains alors que les informations défilait à la télévision avec son lots d'horreur. Littéralement. Encore des fusillades. Celle de Saint-Ouen ayant causée trois blessés... Heureusement que Olivier s'était lui-même plongé dans le coma pour rester auprès de Montmartre..? Henri n'était pas sûr que cela soit bien... C'était tellement dur ce genre d'événement... Cette montée de violence... Et là ce flash info à 18h42, une fusillade à Trappes en début d'après-midi et hop, un ado de dix-sept ans blessé à la jambe puis l'autre de quatorze ans à la morgue... Tout ça pour une histoire de territoire! En Île-de-France mais aussi dans le pays entier, ce genre d'événements ne cessaient de se reproduire et souvent pour des raisons futiles. Une raison quelconque justifiant à peine cette folie aux conséquences dramatiques... Le parisien s'affala dans son fauteuil et se servit un verre de vin, trinquant aux morts et à la stupidité humaine.

* * *

**Télévision**

Denis jouait avec sa fine tresse blonde mais cette fois à cause du stress davantage que par plaisir. Même si il était heureux du coup de projecteur que l'on dirigeait sur son petit coin de Normandie mais enfin... Il semblait un peu gauche, lui l'ex-guerrier, à présenter son magnifique village de Lyon-la-Forêt ainsi guindé dans son costard. En effet, il avait été sélectionné pour participer à l'émission «Le village préféré des français 2015» sur France 2 et qui serait diffusé courant juin. En attendant, le lyonsais se devait de faire de la pub pour son village afin que l'on vote pour lui et qu'il fasse parti pour de bon de cette fameuse émission nationale.

Au cœur de sa forêt, il vivait heureux et ses villageois aussi. Lyons-la-Forêt avait déjà été élu parmi les plus beaux villages de France alors il n'en demandait pas plus mais... Bon, puisque la télé était très regardée ça ramènerait encore plus de touristes. Et même si il ne passait pas sur la chaîne, sa côte de popularité allait augmenter. Denis eut une pensée pour son amant, lui au moins serait bien plus à l'aise pour ce genre de choses.

\- Denis! Viens on t'attends!

\- Pardon j'arrive!

Au moins, il pouvait compter sur Fleury-la-Forêt pour le ramener sur terre et ses préoccupations premières. Aller un sourire commercial et on y va!

* * *

Et bienvenue au jeune Alano qui est donc la ville nouvelle de Ouest Provence située près de l'étang de Berre entre Aix en Provence et Marseille. J'aime beaucoup les villes nouvelles mais vous le saviez déjà je suppose x)

Quand à l'histoire de Saint-Ouen, je crois ne pas l'avoir posté ici. Je devrais peut-être le faire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hetalia pas à moi, ce groupe d'OCs est à moi même si ceux n'étant que cités de passage, je ne me les approprie pas vraiment (surtout valable pour le texte 3)**

Que trois textes mais je me suis dit que c'était déjà pas mal quand même ^^ Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Les rois du shopping**

Saint-Quentin-en-Yvelines est un fashionista pur et dur, son énorme centre commercial SQY Ouest aidait évidemment à cet état de fait mais le représentant entretenait en vérité cette qualité de façon très assidu. Il adorait être un modeur. Du coup en plus d'éplucher rayons et magazines en tous genres, il suivait attentivement diverses émissions dont une en particulier. Du lundi au vendredi sur M6, présentée par sa chère Cristina Cordula: les Reines du shopping. Et manque de chance pour son petit-ami je m'en foutiste de la mode, pour rien il ne voudrait la rater. Ce qui amenait à la situation présente, le trappiste et le quentinois affalés sur le canapé à regarder une quelconque femme faire son shopping en trois heures et tout le patatra.

\- C'est vraiment moche, ça va pas avec sa morphologie.

\- Hm.

\- La couleur encore, ça peut passer mais la forme quoi!

\- Hmhm.

\- Même avec des accessoires... Est-ce qu'elle aura le temps d'en acheter au moins?

\- Hmm.

Autant dire un monologue, Thomas regardait la télé sans la voir tellement il s'en fichait royalement mais il pensait à tout autre chose. De toute façon, Quentin ne semblait pas s'en soucier tellement il était à fond sur son émission. Puis soudainement une phrase attira son attention.

\- Pourquoi c'est que pour les femmes, je suis sûr que je pourrais gagner les Rois du shopping moi!

\- Les quoi?

\- Les Rois du shopping, non mais c'est vrai quoi! Les mecs aussi aiment bien les beaux vêtements, avoir une belle peau et une belle coiffure.

\- Je suppose.

\- Tu crois que je gagnerais hein?

Trappes garda le silence pendant un moment, son regard noisette détaillant le plus jeune qui attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Finalement il acquiesça et l'autre sauta de joie mais le brun rajouta.

\- Mais tu aurais l'air ridicule à courir dans les rues de Paris avant de te tortiller sur un podium.

\- Eh?!

\- Je préfère quand tu te tortilles dans mon lit.

Le chef d'agglo rougit jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles et se bouina dans son coin de canapé en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Ravi d'avoir gagné, Thomas se permit de changer de chaîne sans que le propriétaire des lieux ne proteste. Oui, une petite victoire du quotidien.

* * *

**Première place régionale**

Avec la fusion prévue pour Bourgogne et Franche-Comté, leur «mariage», il fallait donc décider de qui aurait l'honneur d'être la ville siégeant à la première place régionale. Dijon et Besançon étaient les premières en ligne mais leurs caractères à fleur de peau faisaient que les représentants n'étaient pas fichus de s'entendre et se bouffaient le nez à la moindre occasion, lassant leurs subordonnés obligés de subir leurs querelles. Jusqu'à une idée de génie lancée par hasard par Auxerre, qui la regretta tout de suite après l'avoir dite, régler ça par le sport.

Aurélien et Ferréol décidèrent d'un commun accord de régler cette histoire par un combat de boxe à l'amiable. Les voilà donc quelques jours après en tenue sur un ring estampillé «Match pour la première place régionale» Auxerre, Nevers et Mâcon étaient là en spectateurs, à croire que les villes franc-comtoises s'en foutaient comme de leur première horloge de ce tête à tête sportif. Geneviève, à fond sur le sport même si c'était plutôt le foot habituellement, n'oubliez pas l'AJAuxerre nom de Dieu!, s'occupait d'arbitrer le match entre le blond et le châtain. Nathan les regardait d'un œil morne, ne voyant que le fait que les deux capitales régionales ne comptaient même pas demander leur avis sur la question tout comme la mâconnaise qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Egalité, match nul. Fini par déclarer l'auxerroise avec fatalisme, déçue d'un tel résultat.

\- Tout ça pour ça, conclu Eden.

Nathan ne pipa mot mais son regard envers le dijonnais disait tout sur ses pensées à ce sujet soit que c'était de la connerie depuis le départ et qu'ils avaient perdus leur temps. Les trois villes subordonnées partirent ensemble puis Dijon se tourna vers Besançon et lui lança:

\- Un verre de rouge ça te dis?

\- Ouais!

* * *

**Le jardin des Vestiges**

Massalia courrait sans réfléchir, ses sandales claquant contre les dalles de pierres du port de Lacydon. Son chiton court et bleu vif voletait sur ses jambes alors qu'il accélérait l'allure. _Il_ était revenu après tout, il se devait d'aller le saluer et profiter un peu de lui! Le jeune garçon aux boucles noires, sous dominance grecque encore, était très pressé de revoir son fondateur. Son père en fait: Phocée.

Le grand homme aux cheveux aussi noirs que les siens et à la peau halée comme l'ont ceux des pays lointains, cachés derrière la mer Egée, lui sourit avec douceur et lui tendit les bras. Il avait de nombreuses colonies et retournait souvent voir Grèce, cette talentueuse femme qui était sa mère patrie. Massalia le savait et ne s'en plaignait pas, dut-il être ne pas le fils préféré de son père il n'en était pas moins l'un des meilleurs. Il faisait tout pour lui plaire. Philogène leva la jeune colonie et l'installa contre sa hanche, ignorant les regards sur eux. Oui, il était peut-être un peu trop tactile et conciliant avec ses fils et filles mais il avait tellement peu de temps seul à seul avec eux...

\- Comment va Avenio?

\- Elle est jolie et très sage!

\- Veille bien sur elle, tu es un homme. Tout comme tu dois veiller sur Aegitna et Nikaïa.

\- Oui, père. Je veillerais toujours sur mes sœurs. Comment vont mes frères?

\- Agathe Tychè, Antipolis, Alalia, Emporion et Taurœïs grandissent bien et deviennent forts tout comme toi mon fils. Ta dernière sœur, Elée, se porte bien aussi.

\- J'en suis heureux. Et vous père?

\- Je vais très bien aussi mon fils, ne te fais pas de soucis.

Il le déposa à terre et lui ordonna gentiment de lui faire visiter toutes les nouvelles infrastructures réalisées en son absence. Le gamin accepta avec une joie non dissimulée et lui fit le tour de toutes les rues, les bâtiments, les villas... Philogène était ravi et fier de l'expansion de Massalia et de toutes les avancées de ses colonies en général. Ses enfants étaient promis à de grandes choses.

Tristano ouvrit les yeux, son regard ambré se fixant sur le plafond blanc de sa chambre aux teintes bleutées, l'esprit dans le vague. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de sa plus tendre enfance et de son père adoré. Rome ne l'avait pas maltraité et malgré des périodes difficiles plus tard dans sa vie, il avait toujours réussi à s'en sortir. Mais Philogène lui avait toujours manqué... Décidé, il se leva et s'habilla avant de sauter dans sa voiture direction: le vieux port. Il remonta jusqu'à la corne, direction nord-est, pour aller voguer dans le jardin des Vestiges. Il s'assit sur l'un des anciens murs et laissa son regard parcourir les lieux, son imagination retraçant les bâtiments d'antan. Son esprit s'égarait au fil de ses souvenirs et il eut l'impression, un peu abstraite, de sentir la main forte de Phocée sur son épaule. Un sourire heureux se dessina sur son visage.

* * *

Le texte deux est totalement inspiré par une première page du Journal du Centre, où les panneaux Dijon et Besançon se battaient sur un ring de boxe intitulé "Match pour la première place régionale" alors que les panneaux Auxerre, Nevers et un de dos (Mâcon) regardaient le spectacle en se sentant oubliés x) Explication des noms maintenant: Ferréol pour Besançon parce que c'est son premier Saint Patron. Geneviève pour Auxerre car elle a une église nommée ainsi, le reste étant des noms d'hommes... Alors concernant Mâcon, Eden est une version déformée du nom Eduens, le premier peuple de la ville.

Alors, j'ai choisi le nom de Philogène pour pour Phocée car ça serait le nom de son fondateur. Et j'aime l'idée qu'il soit le père de ses colonies, je le vois comme étant aimant car il a énormément à développer chacune d'elles. Allons y pour le listing!

Massalia = Marseille

Avenio = Avignon

Agathe Tychè = Agde

Aegitna = Cannes

Nikaïa = Nice

Antipolis = Antibes

Alalia = Aléria

Emporion = Ampurias

Taurœïs = Le Brusc

Elée n'a pas changé de nom ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Pas grande chose en fait mais j'avais envie d'écrire quelques petits trucs ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Escrime

Nathan enleva son casque et sourit à son public, le fleuret encore à la main. Le club d'escrime neversois était plutôt doué, déjà quatre champions de France! Il y avait de quoi être fier. Pour marquer le coup, le représentant s'était essayé à échanger quelques touches avec les amateurs du club apparemment ravis de l'avoir dans leurs rangs. Il n'avait pas gagné mais peu lui importait, il était simplement content d'avoir partagé ce moment avec eux et puis, avec son handicape visuel, il était lésé. Cependant, il s'était bien défendu.

\- N'ver!

\- Will, je savais pas que tu venais.

\- Tu n'as rien?

\- Non, pas de soucis.

Le blondinet sembla se détendre à cette nouvelle. Comme n'importe quelle discipline sportive il était possible d'être blessé mais a priori, ce n'était pas le cas. William s'était surtout inquiété à cause de la cécité partielle de son patron. Patron qui se pencha pour chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Varennes-Vauzelles et qui firent réagir celui-ci. Il regarda ensuite son N'ver avec un air suppliant comme pour qu'il mette plus vite sa promesse à exécution...

_«Ce soir, je te montrerais comment je me sers de mon fleuret...»_

* * *

Enfin, le calme

Depuis plusieurs semaines le trappiste était sur les nerfs, le grabuge incessant prenant place chez lui contribuant grandement à sa mauvaise humeur. Les guerres de bandes, de territoires s'étaient installées dans ses rues et jusque là, il n'y avait pas moyens de faire cesser ce foutoir. Ce qui rendait Thomas plutôt irascible. Les agressions sur des passants ordinaires se multipliaient aussi. Les autres membres de l'agglo pardonnaient donc ses écarts au travail sachant que la situation le gênait et lui prenait la tête dans tous les sens possibles.

De grands coups furent frappés à la porte de l'appartement de standing du quentinois. Ce dernier sursauta, manquant de renverser son pot de glace choco-noisette, délicieux par pareille chaleur. Même le soir il faisait très chaud... Mais qu'importe, il posa le pot en carton sur sa table basse en verre et il parti ouvrir, étonné de voir Trappes sur son paillasson. Le brun entra de lui-même et parti s'affaler sur le canapé. Quentin soupira puis parti en cuisine faire couler un café mais quand il revint avec la tasse fumante, le squatteur dormait. Son regard bleu se leva vers la télé et il sourit en constatant ce qui défilait en bas de l'écran. Deux arrestations seulement sur les six prévues mais le calme allait quand même revenir un peu.

* * *

Une gare? Non une œuvre d'art!

La gare de Saint-Germain-des-Fossés avait tendance à être qualifiée de démesurée. Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle possédait une immense structure en baie vitrée et armatures de fer réalisée par Gustave Eiffel lui-même. Magnifique et monumental chantier pour ce qui était à l'époque qu'un petit village. Alors pourquoi un tel bâtiment? Parce que la ville était un carrefour stratégique et ça, Eric l'avait bien compris. Sa place était géniale, permettant de relier Paris, Lyon et Clermont-Ferrand. Il avait activement participé aux travaux, n'hésitant pas à porter les lourdes charges et tout un tas de choses.

Presque deux cent ans après, le blond-roux ne regrettait pas son choix. Le trafic de marchandises et de personnes avait augmenté à une vitesse fulgurante faisant croître la ville de plus en plus vite. Un bon choix et puis cette gare était sublime, encore plus maintenant qu'elle était rénovée. Lui, petit village avec un prieuré était devenu un carrefour économique. Même les petits pouvaient s'élever.

* * *

Langage des fleurs

Charlie, ou Jouars-Pontchartrain, adorait le jardinage. De plus, cela aidait à lui sortir de l'esprit que le plan Vigipirate, Alerte attentat était toujours maintenu chez lui. Rien de bien grave, par précautions disait-on mais ça restait gênant. Cela étant, il recevait des pots de fleurs régulièrement depuis le début du mois, toujours accompagné d'une petite carte où était inscrit une petite phrase décrivant le langage des fleurs.

_Un pied de lilas parce que mon cœur t'appartient._

_Une orchidée rose parce que tu es la perfection incarnée._

_Des jacinthes parce que je ne veux que toi._

_Des camélias parce que tu es beau à en mourir._

_Des azalées parce que la vie à tes cotés me rends heureux._

Le jeune homme, d'apparence du moins, avait collectionné chaque carte et les avait rangé précieusement, ayant planté avec soin et harmonie toutes ces plantes et fleurs dans son jardin. Du moins celles pouvant y vivre. Quand Henri arriva sans prévenir, il avait encore les mains couvertes du terreau ayant servi aux azalées reçues le matin même mais le parisien sembla n'y porter aucun intérêt et il se pencha pour l'embrasser avec passion, apparemment rendu impatient par leur séparation de quelques semaines.

\- Tu aimes mes fleurs? demanda-t-il subitement.

\- Beaucoup, elles sont superbes. Et ta déclaration est très romantique...

\- C'est ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre de la capitale de l'amour ~ Mais toi, tu es la plus belle des fleurs, la plus rare et la plus unique mon Charlie...

Le concerné rougit mais lui fit un sourire radieux en échange. Chaque fois que Paris lui prouvait son amour, il se sentait tout chose. Quand ils furent à l'intérieur, Charlie tendit au parisien une petite jardinière où se côtoyaient différentes fleurs parlant d'amour elles-aussi. Adorable, pensa le grand brun.

* * *

Et voilà ~ J'espère que ça vous a plu et à la prochaine pour d'autres TDV !


	14. Chapter 14

**Une autre fournée de Tranches de villes! Au menu, de l'Histoire, de l'amouuuur et des petits faits en vrac ^^**

**J'essaierais de trouver d'autres trucs intéressant ou de vous pondre au moins un OS prochainement.**

* * *

**19 janvier 1477**

Aurélien avait toujours été indépendant et fort de cœur, ne voulant guère dépendre des autres et ce ne fut donc pas étonnant qu'il réussit à créer un État indépendant au cœur même du Royaume de France. Le Duché de Bourgogne par héritages et mariages s'était incroyablement étendu allant jusqu'en Picardie, Champagne, Pays-Bas bourguignons, Belgique, Germanie, duché de Luxembourg, Alsace, comté de Flandre et Suisse. Dijon était la capitale de ce véritable État, régissant tous ces territoires différents d'une main de maître. Il avait vu défiler tant de grands Seigneurs en sa demeure, Philippe le Hardi, Jean Sans Peur et Philippe III le Bon pour ne citer qu'eux. Des années de faste et de grandeur, la puissance était entre ses mains et cela attirait bien des convoitises, dont la plus grande, celle de la France. Maintes fois Francis avait exigé d'Aurélien qu'ils s'unissent mais il refusait obstinément de le rejoindre.

\- La Bourgogne restera libre. Libre de vous, France.

\- C'est ce que la guerre décidera, Dijon. Laissons nos champions nous défendre.

Il parlait évidemment de la guerre de Nancy, là où Charles le Téméraire et le Duc de Lorraine, allié à Louis XI se battaient, rependant le sang de leur gens et le leur pour défendre la liberté pour l'un, le désir de puissance pour l'autre. Malheureusement, cette histoire en or, ce périple d'un petit lopin de terre devenu un État riche parmi les Grands s'effondra comme un château de carte le 19 janvier 1477...

\- Vous êtes à moi, gens de Bourgogne.

\- Nous ne serons jamais Francs à cœur, Monsieur de France. Pour toujours, même à vos pieds, nous serons Burgondes.

* * *

**L'amour nous lie, le malheur aussi**

Élisabeth et Paul avaient une histoire d'amour compliquée, triste et emplie de blessures au cœur depuis plusieurs décennies surtout depuis les dernières années mais... Cela n'avait pas toujours été le cas. Loin de là...

_Paysanne, elle travaillait dans les champs, durement, chaque jour. Son voisin et ami Thomas faisait de même, elle se réfugiait régulièrement chez lui quand les temps étaient trop durs, la ville fermée les accueillant, elle et ses gens. Il faisait de même avec La Verrière, tout petit village peinant à subsister. Un jour, un élégant homme, habillé richement de bleu et de noir, monté sur un cheval d'ébène s'était arrêté près d'elle. Le cavalier était descendu, son regard si clair lui avait transpercé l'âme et sa voix l'avait enveloppé d'amour... Il disait s'appeler Paul, ville de Plaisir. Voisin d'elle et amoureux de sa personne depuis qu'il l'avait vu en passant un jour en carrosse. Élisabeth avait rougit, balbutié et nié mais il était venu chaque jour, lui apportant du pain, des fruits et tant d'autres cadeaux de bonne qualité. Après plusieurs mois de cette cour, elle fini par lui céder, sombrant entre ses bras, abandonnée et heureuse... Ils s'étaient aimés dès qu'ils s'étaient vus et il aurait été beau que leur amour soit assez fort pour leur éviter de souffrir..._

Elle caressa les courts cheveux noirs ébouriffés de l'homme roulé en boule tout contre son flanc, la joue posée sur sa poitrine généreuse. Elle resserra sa prise sur lui, la gorge serrée et les yeux piquants de larmes. Une énième dispute, une énième tromperie, une énième réconciliation... Un couple, ça ne fait mal que lorsqu'on y tient et eux deux, aussi désordonnés, maladroits furent-ils, étaient très attachés à l'autre. Attaché au point de ne pouvoir laisser l'autre partir, attaché au point de ne pas pouvoir partir...

* * *

**Viking or not Viking?**

Affalé de tout son long sur un transat posé sur la véranda de sa villa au bord des calanques, Tristano profitait du soleil et de ses rayons qui faisaient encore plus brunir sa peau. A ses cotés, Denis avait un peu l'air d'une grande asperge blanche mais le légume en question semblait bien s'amuser à patauger dans l'eau chaude de la Méditerranée. Sûr que ça devait lui changer des eaux froides ou tièdes de là haut. D'ailleurs en parlant de mers et océans...

\- Denis, tu devais être vachement sexy avant...

\- Eh? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?

\- Sexy barbare du Nord, Viking quoi.

Ohhh, il parlait de ça. Le blond eut un petit rire puis s'approcha de son amant, laissant les gouttes d'eau tomber de son corps à celui du dessous.

\- A propos des Vikings, on date leur arrivée vers 799 environ et moi je date de 936. Le règne des barbares du Nord comme tu dis a duré jusqu'en 1015, à peu près. J'étais un enfant durant cette période alors tu peux deviner sans soucis que je n'étais pas comme ma région, à me balader avec une hache et tout le bazar. Au mieux j'avais une épée en bois.

\- C'est vrai. Qu'as-tu fait?

\- J'étais normand. Et avec les anglais. Richard Cœur de Lion était chez moi et je l'aimais beaucoup, c'était un grand homme...

\- C'est lui qui a fait de toi un guerrier. Guerrier mais pas Viking finalement.

\- Oui, désolé de casser le mythe des normands barbares aux drakkars.

Marseille rit puis l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser, Seigneur du Nord ou pas, son Lyons était loin d'être un faible petit village et il était fier d'avoir un homme tel que lui à ses cotés.

* * *

**Joie enfantine**

Édouard surveillait Marnie et Stéphane, enfin surtout lui. Le gamin était plein de vie, à l'image de sa ville en pleine construction et expansion, courant et sautant partout, tout le temps. Armé de son skateboard il dévalait les rampes du skate park, des plus petites au plus hautes et ardues, s'amusant à faire diverses figures. Il souriait en prenant de la vitesse, riait quand il volait dans les airs, retenant d'une main sa planche à roulettes et ne perdait pas sa joie quand les roues en plastiques claquaient sur la surface dure du sol.

La petite blonde à couettes elle, préférait lire à l'ombre mais n'était pas contre un peu de sport non plus si l'envie lui en prenait. Elle était plus posée, plus sage et raisonnable mais gardait néanmoins cette candeur propre à l'enfance, cette détermination de la jeunesse à changer le monde. Lui, Évry, vivait depuis tant de siècles qu'il était risible de l'avoir classé avec les villes nouvelles mais au moins, il pouvait s'occuper de ces enfants qui ne s'entendaient pas forcément avec les villes qui composaient leur agglo.

Sénart revint vers eux et les héla pour qu'ils viennent, souhaitant que Marne-la-Vallée vienne essayer son sport favori. Elle rechigna un peu mais monta sur la planche, le garçon d'une douzaine d'années en profitant pour prendre la main de la demoiselle incognito. L'adulte esquissa un sourire en les voyant faire, qu'est-ce que c'était bon de voir cette joie enfantine, sans soucis, sans horreurs... Ils avaient leurs propres problèmes mais étaient encore capables de les mettre sous clé pour simplement s'amuser. Pour un peu, il leur envierait cette capacité.

\- Ed! Tu viens ou on te laisse de ce coté là!

\- J'arrive!

Quoique, leur joie était plutôt communicative. Pas difficile de comprendre pourquoi Philippe et Quentin aimaient être avec eux. D'ailleurs réunir la GS bientôt serait une bonne idée.

* * *

**Pour l'amour du ballon!**

Geneviève était assez grande pour une femme, 1,70m quand même, assez en formes, musclée aussi. Très sportive la demoiselle, qui n'avait de demoiselle que l'apparence d'ailleurs vu qu'elle aussi datait de l'ère pré-romaine... Quoiqu'il en soit, avec les années un sport en particulier s'était frayé une place dans son cœur: le football. L'AJAuxerre était d'ailleurs très bien réputé dans la région au sens large du terme. Son concurrent direct étant les Verts de Saint-Étienne. Les autres n'étaient que des rivaux mineurs. Geneviève, appelée Gen' pour aller plus vite, était en ce moment distraite de son sport favori par quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Quelqu'un d'aussi fada qu'elle d'un ballon mais pas le même. Lui, il affectionnait l'ovale. Qui? Clermont-Ferrand. Un jeunot à coté d'elle c'était certain mais il était gentil, mignon... Et sportif! Seulement, Gen' ignorait comment l'aborder... L'émission, sûrement Télé Foot, diffusée par la télévision lui donna une idée: Pour l'amour du ballon.

Le clermontois s'étonna de voir l'auxerroise devant sa porte, un sac sur l'épaule. Son carré plongeant châtain doré était un peu broussailleux et ses yeux gris pétillaient. Qu'allait-elle lui réserver?

Après une partie de foot, à deux, que la belle remporta grâce à sa connaissance du jeu, de sa rapidité et sa précision, suivi une partie de rugby et cette fois, ce fut Clément qui gagna. Déjà, sa stature se prêtait bien à ce jeu, deux mètres et les muscles allant de pair. Évidemment, sa connaissance du sport l'avait aussi aidé.

Plaquée au sol sous l'autre, le ballon ovale déjà derrière les perches, le visage du pro-rugby l'attirait indéniablement malgré la poussière et les brins d'herbe dans ses cheveux blonds clairs, son regard brun était doux quand il se posa sur elle... Gen' déglutit puis leva les mains et rapprocha son camarade pour l'embrasser. L'auvergnat se tendit tout d'abord puis accepta l'invitation de la bourguignonne, lui rendant son baiser affectueusement.

\- Pour l'amour du ballon, chuchota-t-elle tout bas, le faisant sourire.

* * *

**J'espère que TDV ne devient pas trop répétitif... Si vous voulez en savoir plus sur un perso/couple/groupe en particulier faite le moi savoir, je serais ravie de chercher des infos ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

Hello ça faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé pour un TDV!

Comme d'hab tout ce petit monde m'appartient sauf Villeurbanne qui appartient à mon amie GodZancrow sur DeviantArt ^^

* * *

**Tatouage**

Lucas était venu rendre visite à son amoureux, profitant d'avoir un week-end de libre pour cela. Celui-ci lui avait annoncé avoir une surprise. Particulière même. Ça titillait grandement sa curiosité. Pourtant la journée et même la soirée passèrent calmement alors quoi?

-Lulu, vient on va dans la chambre.

Le concerné acquiesça et suivit Villeurbanne jusque dans sa chambre. Il s'assit au bout du lit et regarda son amant ôter son pull bleu, dos à lui. Le petit brun retint son souffle inconsciemment en voyant le spectacle sous ses yeux. Un grand tatouage recouvrait ce qui avait été une fois une swastika gravée dans sa chair. De grandes ailes de plumes noires couvrant une partie de ses bras, encadrant le dessin d'une colonne vertébrale et de côtes, du bleu et du rouge en fond, le tout surmonté d'une sorte de lys d'or. Il se leva pour venir passer le bout des doigts sur le dessin comme si il craignait de l'effacer telle une peinture pas fraîche.

\- Tu en dis quoi?

\- C'est magnifique, tant de détails, de finesse...

\- J'en avais besoin tu sais, c'est ma renaissance.

Buc fit le tour pour venir lui faire face et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, sentant les bras de son amant l'entourer.

\- J'en suis heureux Vivi... Que tu te sentes mieux à présent, c'est génial.

Un autre baiser lui fut rendu avant qu'ils ne tombent sur le lit derrière eux.

* * *

**Yarn bombing**

William avançait dans les rues de Nevers, son plus proche voisin et ami, amant plus qu'occasionnel aussi. Pas un couple à proprement parlé encore mais presque, du moins les autres les considéraient comme tel. Il était vrai qu'ils s'étaient promis la fidélité et qu'ils avaient quelques sentiments pour l'autre mais delà à parler réellement d'amour... Quoique si, c'était déjà une forme d'amour en soit même si c'était pas celui avec un grand A.

Un détail attira son attention. Un tricot était enroulé autour d'un poteau. Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin mais dans la rue adjacente, une biroute était recouverte de laine colorée de haut en bas. Bizarre. Il poursuivit encore et trouva plus loin, un arbre entouré de tricot aussi. Une simple bande coloré d'un coté et un petit pantalon de l'autre coté. De plus en plus étrange. En levant la tête, il vit les fanions et bannières bleues et jaunes dispersées un peu partout, les couleurs de Nevers. Une fois arrivé chez le représentant, il posa directement la question.

\- C'est quoi tout ces trucs en laine dans le centre ville?

\- Un yarn bombing.

\- C'est quoi?

\- Un truc américain qui a emballé les gens. Environ 200 personnes ont tricoté 3000 pelotes pour décorer la ville, apportant de la douceur et de la couleur.

Varennes-Vauzelles acquiesça, pourquoi pas.

\- Will?

\- Hm?

\- Tricote moi une écharpe pour l'hiver.

Le blond ne releva pas la phrase. Comme si il savait tricoter de toute façon... Mais du coup, il avait l'image de Nathan avec ses aiguilles, ses pelotes et son panier. Marrant.

* * *

**Manucure**

\- QUENTIN! Ramène ton cul ici tout de suite putain de merde!

Oh son amoureux chéri venait de se réveiller. Le quentinois se rendit donc à son chevet et eut du mal à dissimuler son sourire en le voyant ainsi rouge de colère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Thomas?

\- Ça putain! C'est quoi cette merde?!

Le jeune homme observa les mains du trappiste et esquissa un sourire amusé malgré toute sa résistance.

\- De mon avis d'expert, je dirais qu'il s'agit de vernis à ongles. Rose.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça!

\- C'est pas gentil d'accuser sans preuves. Je vais être triste...

\- QUENTIN!

Oups. Le fier chef d'agglo finit par prendre les jambes à son cou entamant une course poursuite dans son grand appartement de luxe, son petit-ami furax après lui.

* * *

**Burgondie comtoise**

Dijon et Besançon tenait un sommet entre quatre yeux. Il y avait un problème à régler concernant la nouvelle super-région. Déjà, eux comme la plupart, ne voyaient pas en quoi c'était super. Mais passons.

\- Burgondie comtoise...

\- C'est d'une horreur sans nom...

Le bourguignon et le franc-comtois étaient bien d'accord. Hors de question que les médias se prennent d'affection pour ce petit nom. Heureusement très rare pour le moment et ils allaient tout faire pour qu'il ne s'effrite pas.

\- N'empêche ça fait une paye que j'ai pas été appelé Burgondie...

\- Les invasions barbares, Aurélien. Moyen-Age, tout ça.

\- La bonne époque de l'indépendance...

\- J'avais la mienne aussi. Terre franche, on avait la paix et le commerce.

Un silence se posa entre le dijonnais et Ferréol. Puis le brun amateur d'horloge esquissa un sourire en coin, annonçant qu'il avait une idée tordue en tête.

\- Tu vas pas faire ce que je pense?

\- Et tu penses à quoi Pot-de-moutarde?

\- A foutre la merde, éleveur de porcs.

Ils rirent de concert, faisant craindre le pire à leurs subordonnés alignés dans le couloir...

* * *

**Sur les bancs**

Henri activa une application sur son smartphone et suivit les indication GPS à travers son parc de Montsouris, cela étant elle aurait aussi fonctionné aux Butes-Chaumont, Luxembourg ou à Monceau. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était Montsouris. Il avança jusqu'à un banc et s'y assit. Il mit le casque sur ses oreilles et deux voix se firent entendre.

\- Viens, assieds-toi, écoute ce qu'ils se disent...

Il sourit et attendit, l'histoire se mettant en route. Paris avait adoré ce concept consistant à tenter une expérience inédite et plutôt poétique, écouter au casque de courtes histoires en son 3D spécialement écrites par quinze romanciers français. Le grand brun s'affala donc sur le banc et regarda le ciel, emporté par ces récits le détachant de son quotidien. Il était assez sûr que ses habitants allaient aimer cette innovation. Fun et culture, un bon mélange.

* * *

Mais qu'est-ce que Aurélien et Ferréol ont en tête? Il va falloir attendre le prochain volet pour le savoir! XD

Et Quentin devrait vraiment ne pas faire de blagues à Thomas. Ou alors il devrait s'enfuir de suite. Tant pis x)


	16. Chapter 16

Trois petites histoires, juste comme ça pour passer le temps, je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes et une excellente nouvelle année avec tout ce qu'il faut!

* * *

**Écharpe**

Nathan avait beau regarder par la fenêtre et scruter le ciel, pas la moindre trace de gris annonçant une averse de neige. Pas d'hiver cette année semblerait-il. Le temps était très doux, à peine un peu de pluie ici et là. Si il était plus profondément dans le Morvan, les montagnes au moins, semblaient un peu plus fraîches à défaut d'être neigeuses. Il fallait aller dans les Alpes pour ça. On sonna à la porte et il vint ouvrir. Il reconnu sans peine la tignasse miel et les yeux d'émeraude et d'or le fixant.

\- Bonjour William.

\- B'jour N'ver.

Son voisin entré, un sac en papier lui fut fourré dans les mains. Il en sorti une longue écharpe rayée de blanc et de noir, son nom étant délicatement brodé en bleu dans un coin.

\- Joyeux Noël... Je suis désolé si c'est moche, j'ai essayé puisque tu voulais que je t'en fasse une.

Il avait prit sérieusement sa demande de lui tricoter main une écharpe pour passer l'hiver. Ah, le vauzellien était tellement adorable... Il enroula donc l'écharpe autour de son cou et lui demanda si elle lui allait bien. L'autre garçon acquiesça et il l'embrassa en retour, sentant le corps rigide de Will se détendre contre lui.

* * *

**Révolte agricole**

Paris songea à se taper la tête sur son bureau jusqu'à passer au travers. Pourquoi? Deux capitales régionales avaient décidés de lui pourrir la vie. Pour une fois que les indépendantistes lui foutaient la paix, voilà que deux des plus calmes décidaient de foutre le bordel. Qui? Dijon et Besançon. Ouais eux...

\- Ça pue... marmonna-t-il bien que son nez soit écrasé sur des documents fiscaux.

Une mini-montagne de purin et de fumier s'entassait sagement devant le bâtiment officiel. Ces deux abrutis avaient encouragé leurs agriculteurs à monter chez lui et à faire le souk, réclamant des aides et des nouveaux calculs. Mais qu'y pouvait-il lui? Il ne décidait pas de tout, tout seul à la fin! Il était lui aussi cantonné à ce que l'Union Européenne décidait. De nouveaux coups de klaxon et des cris de manifestations se firent entendre. Henri soupira et fit savoir qu'il voulait bien recevoir Aurélien et Ferréol dans son bureau. A ce rythme, ils allaient lui faire une farandole de tracteurs dans le quartier et boucher toute circulation. L'idée de faire une ronde d'engins agricoles serait parfaitement dans les cordes de ce dijonnais retors. Non vraiment, il n'y avait pas que la moutarde de forte chez lui... Le bisontin pour sa part, avait sûrement bricoler ces machines de malheur pour qu'elles fassent autant de boucan, de quoi regretter que cet ingénieur de pointe soit contre lui. Il aurait dû rester au stade d'éleveur de cochons et fabricant de fromage... Nan, là c'était l'agacement qui parlait.

\- Salut Henri! T'en pense quoi de notre petite visite? On va squatter un peu.

\- Bonjour Aurélien et ne restez pas trop longtemps merci..

\- Je t'avais dit que tu regretterais de m'avoir annexer un jour.

La capitale de Franche-Comté ne dit rien mais son sourire voulait tout dire. Ils allaient le faire baver. Rah... Pourquoi il avait voulu agrandir la France et l'unifier avec tout ces emmerdeurs déjà? Ah oui, Francis le voulait. Quelle plaie, même deux ou trois siècles après...

* * *

**Black dog**

Lilian alluma sa cigarette avec un léger soupir, il était Linlithgow, le chien noir fidèle. Ba, on s'y faisait. Il sentit le poids de Fenella se poser sur son épaule et il sourit, son petit dragon vert à plumes rouges, une espèce très douce et fidèle.

\- On s'y fait oui. Je ne suis qu'une petite ville d'Écosse après tout. Un peu comme le cousin français, tu te souviens de lui non?

Guy et son énorme chien vert qu'il avait appelé Galen. Rares étant ceux pouvant se vanter de vivre avec un Cu Sith domestiqué. Lui-même, on l'associait bien plus volontiers aux Phoukas et autres chiens des Rochets de Gabriel. D'énormes mastiffs plus noirs que la nuit, ayant la taille d'un poney mais des dents plus aiguisées que des lames de rasoir. Ils aimaient bien manger des enfants. Sympa d'être associé à ça. Certes son emblème était un chien noir mais clairement plus la forme d'un lévrier que d'un mastiff. Mais bon, les gens et leurs idées...

\- Il était une fois un chien qui adorait son maître, il le suivait partout et aurait donné sa vie pour lui. Alors que le maître était parti visiter ses terres dont une île, des traîtres le tua et le laissa au pied d'un grand chêne. Le brave chien noir creusa sous le chêne pour y enterrer dignement son maître et resta fièrement à monter la garde près de l'arbre jusqu'à mourir d'épuisement. C'est lui, le fier chien noir de Linlithgow.

Fenella poussa un petit cri en frottant sa tête contre sa joue et l'écossais sourit, la caressant. Une mèche rouge balaya ses yeux bleu vert et il la repoussa pour mieux contempler la petite île et le chêne centenaire y étant enraciner, une ombre noire couchée à son pied.

* * *

Et voilà c'est tout oui ^^

Il me semble que j'avais très vaguement parler de Lilian dans un OS entre Guyancourt et Lyon... Je ne sais plus... Mais bref le voilà!


End file.
